


All Our Yesterdays

by kimchionthebeach



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Generally slow, M/M, Serio nie spodziewajcie się cudów i że będzie miał rolę mówioną, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vixx cameo, Yoonseok - Freeform, ken cameo, lol, non-au, vhope - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchionthebeach/pseuds/kimchionthebeach
Summary: Jedno było pewne. Kiedyś musiało się to stać. Każdy z nich przeczuwał to podskórnie, jednak kiedy nadszedł ten dzień, nikt z nich nie był na to przygotowany. Jeśli w ogóle można przygotować się na coś takiego.





	1. 1

Można to było przewidzieć. Tak naprawdę wszystkie sygnały ostrzegawcze były już dawno widoczne i obecne, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Suga zawsze miał mało energii. Nie od dziś nazywano go prześmiewczo dziadkiem zespołu. Zawsze spał dużo i  przeklinał równie sporo. Jadł tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś mu o tym przypomniał. Pił niezliczone ilości słodkich napojów i siedział w studiu nagrań, nie zważając na późną porę i swoje zdrowie. Jeśli robił to teraz częściej to wszystkim umknęło to w natłoku pracy i częstych występów. Jedno było pewne. Kiedyś musiało się to stać. Każdy z nich przeczuwał to podskórnie, jednak kiedy nadszedł ten dzień, nikt z nich nie był na to przygotowany. Jeśli w ogóle można przygotować się na coś takiego.

Mieli już wchodzić na scenę. Ostatnie - Bang, bang, bangtan! - które tradycyjnie wykonywali przed występem nie zdążyło ucichnąć, kiedy Yoongi odsunął się od grupy gwałtownie, drżąc na całym ciele. Namjoon spostrzegł to jako pierwszy. Unosił już rękę, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko ze starszym chłopakiem jest w porządku, kiedy Yoongi wyrwał przyklejoną na taśmę słuchawkę z ucha i razem z urwaną kępką włosów cisnął ją na podłogę.

Mimo hałasu dochodzącego do nich sprzed sceny i tysiąca gardeł krzyczących nazwę zespołu, metaliczny stukot upadającej słuchawki zabrzmiał jak grom z jasnego nieba. Zanim Namjoon zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Yoongi zdążył już zniknąć. Był już za kulisami, w biegu zdejmując z siebie marynarkę. Słyszeli przez chwilę stukot jego obcasów i krótki krzyk ich managerki. Dopiero wtedy Namjoon zaczął za nim biec, w pośpiechu zdejmując z siebie mikrofon. Kiedy granatowa, prawie czarna kotara opadła za nimi, rozpętało się piekło. Histeryczny krzyk Yoongiego słychać było tylko przez chwilę, a potem utonął w dźwięku telefonów i innych krzyków. 

Pozostała piątka stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w osłupieniu w oddzielającą ich od tego chaosu kotarę. 

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział w końcu Taehyung, przerywając ciszę panującą przy samych schodach na scenę. Mrugnął kilka razy nerwowo. Seokjin zdjął szybko słuchawkę z ucha i sam zaraz zniknął między tkaniną. Na moment oślepiło ich światło dochodzące zza kulis. Gdzieś w tłumie kłębiących się niedaleko korytarza ludzi zobaczyli ich najstarszego managera, który krzyczał coś do nadbiegającego chłopaka. Ciężki materiał upadł po raz kolejny, zostawiając ich w prawie kompletnych ciemnościach. 

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się teraz w stronę Hoseoka. Ostatni z najstarszych stał wciąż zwrócony twarzą w stronę sceny. Ściągnął tylko mocniej brwi, jakby skupiał się na odpowiedzi, na pytanie którego nikt jeszcze nie zadał. 

\- Hyung… - Jimin złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął mocno. - Hyung… - próbował dalej zwrócić jego uwagę. 

\- Sprawdzę, co się dzieje - powiedział, w końcu oddając Jungkookowi swój mikrofon i słuchawkę. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Był blady i nerwowo spoglądał w stronę sceny, zza której dobiegał ich ryk fanów. Hobi poklepał go mechanicznie po głowie i poszedł za Seokjinem. 

\- Dalej nie rozumiem - usłyszał jeszcze Taehyunga, zanim ogarnął go chaos panujący w pomieszczeniu za sceną. Wszystkie charakteryzatorki zebrały się po prawej stronie, obserwując z zaciekawieniem akcję rozgrywającą się przed wejściem na korytarz. Jin płakał, próbując wyrwać się stojącemu spokojnie Namjoonowi. Hobi był zaraz przy nich. Zajrzał w głąb korytarza, na końcu którego spostrzegł ich managerów dobijających się bezskutecznie do drzwi łazienki. 

\- A jak sobie coś zrobi? Co wtedy będzie? - Jin powtarzał w kółko. - Trzeba coś zrobić… Namjoon. Puść mnie, trzeba je rozwalić. Nie możemy tak stać.

\- Zostaw go - odparł chłopak spokojnie. Hoseok spojrzał na niego. Namjoon wyglądał, jakby sam  miał zamiar się rozpłakać, ale ściskał tylko mocniej Jina, starając się powstrzymać go od wyważenia drzwi, za którymi zamknął się Yoongi. - Niech manager z nim pogada.. Może... 

\- On go nie posłucha, przecież wiesz. Znasz go - Jin prawie krzyknął, odsuwając go od siebie. Hobi dziwił się, że tak długo udawało się Namjoonowi utrzymać go w miejscu. Jin mimo opinii słodkiego chłopaka miał chyba najwięcej siły z całej ich siódemki. A już na pewno miał o wiele więcej mięśni i siły od ich lidera. Seokjin skutecznie ukrywał pod różowymi sweterkami i za dużymi płaszczami szerokie barki i nikt nie podejrzewał go o posiadanie jakiejkolwiek masy mięśniowej. Prawda była jednak zupełnie inna. Chłopak potrafił jedną ręką przestawić z miejsca na miejsce Jimina i Jungkooka, gdy zabawa tej dwójki zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. Jeśli postanowił rozwalić drzwi od łazienki, lepiej żeby nikt nie stał mu na drodze. Hoseok wziął instynktownie krok w tył, robiąc mu miejsce. 

\- Jinnah - Namjoon próbował protestować, ale starszy chłopak posłał mu tylko pełne złości spojrzenie i poszedł pod drzwi łazienki. - Zostaw.. .- próbował jeszcze, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans z zawziętością najstarszego chłopaka. 

\- Co… - zaczął Hobi, nie bardzo ufając swojemu głosowi. Nie wiedział nawet do końca, o co chce zapytać. Wszyscy tam byli i Namjoon nie wiedział więcej od niego. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę - odparł chłopak, jakby czytając w jego myślach. Potarł w nerwowym geście brodę. - Jakaś masakra. Totalna masakra.

\- Chyba cholerna dupa - warknęła mijająca ich managerka. Złapała ich obu pod pachy i popchnęła do przodu. - Macie za chwilę koncert - sprawdziła zegarek. - A właściwie już macie. Cholerny Yoongi! - krzyknęła głośno. 

\- Noona - Namjoon zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Nie możemy go tam tak zostawić. Nie możemy wyjść na scenę tylko w szóstkę.

\- Widziałeś te tłumy przed sceną! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, pokazując na kotarę, która poruszyła się w tym momencie. Taehyung, Jungkook i Jimin wyjrzeli zza niej razem z ich najmłodszym managerem. - Nie możemy im teraz powiedzieć, że mają wracać. Rozwalą tą budę! 

\- Noona, porozmawiajmy chwilę - powiedział uspokajająco Namjoon. Złapał ją za ramiona, ale ona strzepnęła go szybko. Hobi wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i cały jej skumulowany stres wyładuje się na Namjoonie i nie chciałby być wtedy na jego miejscu. 

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać - spojrzała na Hobiego. - Poprawki makijażu i wychodzicie na scenę. Bez dyskusji. Seokjin! - krzyknęła i zaczęła machać w stronę chłopaka, który wraz z managerami próbował rozkręcić zamek do drzwi. - Wracaj tu! Masz koncert do zrobienia! - spojrzała na kurtynę i na chowające się za nią głowy. Namjoon warknął coś niezrozumiale i złapał Hoseoka za rękę, ciągnąc go w stronę rozemocjowanych charakteryzatorek. Zanim zdążyli odejść na bezpieczną odległość, Hobi usłyszał jeszcze jak managerka wyklina Yoongiego pod nosem. - Nie miało go kiedy pojebać do reszty, trzeba było go zostawić w tym psychiatryku. Ja pierdole! - krzyknęła, kopiąc w złości kosz na śmieci. Chłopak aż zatrzymał się na chwilę. 

\- Co? - spytał Namjoona, ale ten szybko pokręcił głową. - Słyszałeś coś o tym? Joonie?

\- Później - odparł ten zmęczonym głosem. Złapał drugą ręką Seokjina, który zaraz wyrwał się i poszedł bez słowa na swoje krzesło na poprawki makijażu. 

Piętnaście minut później byli już na scenie, cali w uśmiechach. Hobi nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nie nienawidził siebie tak bardzo jak wtedy.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-posted, wattpad @catonecstasy

Wracali samochodem do hotelu w absolutnej ciszy. Nikt się nie odzywał. Nawet Jimin, który normalnie śpiewałby już na całe gardło ani nawet Hobi, którego jeszcze długo po koncercie roznosiła energia. Teraz było wręcz przeciwnie.

Siedział przyciśnięty do szyby na ostatnim fotelu, na szarym końcu vana i słuchał muzyki z telefonu. Kiedy skończyli koncert podszedł do nich manager, gratulując. Fani niczego nie zauważyli. Zebrali same pozytywne opinie na forach i na twitterze. Oficjalny komunikat brzmiał: Yoongi był chory. Nie wystąpił, bo czuł się cały dzień bardzo źle. Na tyle źle, że nie był w stanie wyjść na scenie. Teraz jest smutny, ale myśli o ARMY w pokoju hotelowym i życzy wszystkim dobrej zabawy. Taki komunikat na samym początku koncertu podał fanom odpowiednio poinstruowany wcześniej Namjoon. Kiedy manager dawał mu te instrukcje, pozostali z zespołu pokiwali w milczeniu głowami. Chociaż każdy wiedział, co naprawdę się stało, mówienie teraz prawdy nie wchodziło w grę. Przed nimi jeszcze inne eventy. Muszą je dokończyć, zanim fani dowiedzą się prawdy.

\- Show must go on - powiedział już po koncercie manager, klepiąc jeszcze raz Taehyunga po głowie - Będzie OK - dodał jeszcze. - Zbierajcie się, jedziemy do hotelu.

\- Yoongi? - Hobi powiedział jego imię, zanim zdążył się opanować.

\- Już go zabrali. Chodźcie, nie ma czasu. Fani zaraz zaczną wychodzić i zacznie się korek.

Korek już się zaczął. Zdążyli ujechać niecałe dwadzieścia metrów, kiedy spotkali pierwsze taksówki. Hobi wcisnął głębiej słuchawki i naciągnął głęboko kaptur, starając się schować przed szalejącymi na ulicy ludźmi. Flesze aparatów rozjaśniały wieczór, oślepiając wszystkich co chwila. Nawet przez głośną muzykę słyszał przeklinającego na fanów kierowcę vana. Jazda do hotelu zajmie im więcej czasu niż zwykle. Hoseok kliknął na niebieską ikonkę z lupką na twitterze i bez zastanowienia wpisał nazwę zespołu.

_"Yoongi jest chory. Nie było go dziś na koncercie. Oppa hwaiting <3_"- Hobi przewijał kolejne komentarze pojawiające się na twitterze. " _Chyba przemęczony, widzieliście go ostatnio?_ " - spytał ktoś w reblogu. Hobi przewinął ten komentarz jeszcze szybciej. " _Big Hit ich wszystkich wykończy", dodał ktoś pod ich zdjęciem z lotniska. "Od dawna widać, że źle się czuł. Kiedy będą mieć przerwę???"_ , spytała kolejna osoba. Hobi ścisnął mocniej komórkę i rzucił ją na podłogę samochodu. Nawet fani to widzieli. Dlaczego nikt z nich wcześniej nie zareagował? Nic nie zauważył? Przecież widywali się na co dzień? Mieszkali ze sobą, żyli.

\- Hyung...- Taehyung siedzący obok podniósł ostrożnie komórkę Hobiego. Otrzepał ją lekko i wytarł o spodnie. - Co jest?

\- Nieważne, oddawaj to - burknął ponuro starszy i prawie wyrwał mu ją z ręki. Namjoon aż odwrócił się na swoim siedzeniu i spojrzał na tył samochodu

\- Hoseok, dobrze się czujesz? - spytał. - Mów, jeśli coś jest nie tak. Nie chcemy chyba żeby...

\- Żeby co? - przerwał mu Hobi. - Teraz to cię interesuje? Kiedy Suga...- zaciął się. - Suga...cholera! - znów rzucił komórkę na ziemię. Tym razem podniósł ją Jimin, który zdążył odpiąć się z pasów i usiadł na ziemi pomiędzy swoim a Jina fotelem.

\- Hyung...- zaczął słabym głosem.

\- Jak to się stało, co? - Hoseok rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń. - Nikt z nas nic nie widział? Co się z nami dzieje? Cholera, nawet fani pisali o tym wcześniej. Dlaczego nikt z nas...- urwał w połowie zdania. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila a zacznie krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej i ludzie na ulicy to usłyszą. Uciszył się i nakrył aż po sam czubek nosa kocem, który Jungkook zapomniał kiedyś zabrać z samochodu. Jimin odblokował jego komórkę i zaczął czytać komentarze.

\- Domyślają się, o co chodzi - powiedział Jin, czytając mu przez ramię. Westchnął głośno, pocierając ręką skronie.

\- Raczej wiedzą - poprawił go Jimin. Podsunął mu komórkę prawie pod sam nos. - Zobacz. " _Już dawno wiadomo było, że dla Sugi taki grafik skończy się załamaniem nerwowym. Czytaliście z nimi wywiady?"_ , " _To nie w jego stylu. Pamiętacie tamten grudzień. Nawet kiedy miał chory wyrostek, chciał wyjść na scenę. To więcej niż zwykłe przeziębienie"_... - Jimin czytał wszystko, jak leci. Hobi nie chciał już tego słuchać. Zasłonił uszy rękoma i tak przesiedział, aż dojechali do hotelu.

Kiedy winda stanęła wreszcie na ich piętrze, wszyscy zaczęli iść wolno w stronę swoich pokoi.

\- To...jak my właściwie śpimy? - spytał Jungkook, który od momentu zakończenia koncertu nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Ty, Taehyung i Jimin jesteście razem - powiedział Namjoon, podając mu klucz. Spojrzał na Hobiego i Jina - My... manager mówi, że dobrze by było, żeby ktoś miał oko na Yoongiego. Ktoś, kto go zna i kogo lubi. Managerowie podobno nie dali mu powodów do lubienia, wyszarpując go prawie z łazienki, kiedy my graliśmy koncert, więc odpadają. Na razie jest z nim nasza stylistka, ale musi wracać jeszcze dziś do Korei na sesję.

\- To ktoś z nas ma z nim jednak spać? Nie dali mu osobnego pokoju? - spytał zdziwiony Jin, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Namjoon pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jest dobrze, ale jest już spokojny. Lekarka powiedziała, że lepiej będzie, jak jednak ktoś będzie z nim nocował. Nie bój się, nic nam nie zrobi - dodał na koniec.

\- No raczej - powiedział gniewnie Hoseok.- Znasz go przecież. Ja pierdolę, Namjoon - wyrwał mu pozostałe dwa klucze z ręki. - Który to pokój?

\- Nie wiem czy...

\- Który to pokój się pytam? - powtórzył chłopak. - Nie będziesz z nim pokoju.

\- Dlaczego nie? - spytał zaskoczony Namjoon.

\- Chrapiesz - odparł spokojnie Jin. - Nawet zdrowa osoba może dostać załamania, mieszkając z tobą. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby jego stan się pogorszył - spojrzał na Hobiego. - Daj, ja z nim jestem normalnie w pokoju...- zaczął mówić, ale Hoseok ścisnął mocniej klucze w dłoni.

\- Nie - powiedział najmocniejszym głosem, na jaki go było teraz stać. - Będziesz chciał mu wciskać żarcie i matkować. Nie dyskutuj nawet ze mną Seokjin.

\- A my to co? - spytał żałośnie Jimin.

\- No właśnie, co z naszą trójką?- wtórował mu Taehyung. - Co z nami nie tak? Dlaczego my musimy być razem w pokoju? Dlaczego nie możemy być z Sugą?

\- Nawet normalnie ledwo was znosi - podpowiedział pomocnie Seokjin przez co cała, pozostała trójka jęknęła chórem. - Pewnie dlatego. No co? Taka prawda - wzruszył ramionami.

\- 345 - powiedział wreszcie Namjoon. - Pomóż nam, hyung. Pomóż nam to jakoś naprawić - dodał na koniec.

Hoseok czuł się podle. Czuł, jak z każdym krokiem w stronę pokoju, coraz bardziej zaciska mu się żołądek. Kiedy był już przy samych drzwiach, prawie puścił pawia. Nie wiedział, czy to ze stresu, poczucia winy, żalu, złości na samego siebie, czy z tych wszystkich emocji połączonych razem. Jedno było jednak pewne. Dzisiejszej nocy, te same uczucia nie pozwolą mu zmrużyć oka.

Był wyczerpany, skonany wręcz, ale wiedział, że ten koktajl mołotowa złożony z emocji i adrenaliny nie da mu zasnąć. Rozmowa ze stylistką była krótka. Suga jest w sypialni i żyje. Nie odzywa się, leży na złość jej i managerów na podłodze obok swojego łóżka i odmawia ruszenia się gdziekolwiek. A właściwie nie odmawia, bo nic nie mówi. Gapi się w ścianę od trzech godzin i gdyby nie to, że oddycha, nikt nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, czy w ogóle żyje. Hobi uchylił delikatnie drzwi do sypialni i zajrzał do środka. Postawił w progu swoją sportową torbę.

Przez panujące w pokoju mrok na początku nie zauważył chłopaka. Po chwili jednak, przyzwyczajony do ciemności wzrok, rozpoznał znajomy kształt na podłodze. Yoongi leżał w swoim śnieżnobiałym, eleganckim scenicznym stroju na lewym boku i gapił się przed siebie. I nie w ścianę, ale na szybę okna, które ciągnęło się od podłogi aż po sam sufit. W prześwicie zewnętrznych kotar Hoseok zobaczył panoramę miasta. Spojrzał na moment na świecące się w oddali światła. Kyoto leżało przed nimi w całej swojej okazałości. Wieżowce, bloki i cała tęcza kolorowych neonów i reklam. Przeniósł wzrok trochę niżej, gubiąc na moment ostrość. Światła rozmyły się i dopiero wtedy zobaczył twarz Yoongiego. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Nienaturalnie jak dla niego duże, prawie czarne wpatrywały się nieruchomo w jakiś punkcik przed sobą. Hobi nie był pewien, czy starszy chłopak patrzy na panoramę miasta, czy po prostu na swoje odbicie. Z tego kąta trudno było ocenić, na co może się patrzeć i czy w ogóle widzi jakiś przesmyk między kotarami. Dał krok na przód.

Jednak zaraz potem zrezygnował i cichcem wycofał się do pokoju. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolejny update w czwartek :)_
> 
>  
> 
> I jeszcze PS:  
> Jeśli ktoś ma link do przetłumaczonego TV Chansun, Idol Party z BTS'ami to byłabym wdzięczna!

Hoseok przez pierwszą godzinę chodził niespokojnie po salonie. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nie mógł też zdecydować, co robić dalej. Iść się wykąpać? Od razu do łóżka i próbować zasnąć? Spróbować jednak zagadać do Yoongiego i zgodnie z tradycyjną metodą wychowawczą Seokjina trochę mu pomatkować i spróbować wcisnąć w niego kolację, a potem dać wykład na temat  zbawiennych właściwości jedzenia?

Nie, nie mógł mu tego zrobić. W końcu, w jednej chwili, zdecydował się wreszcie wziąć prysznic. Miał nadzieję, że to trochę ukoi jego skołatane nerwy i przyniesie jakieś odpowiedzi.

Prysznic jednak nie spełnił swojej funkcji. Mimo, że Hobi starał się nie pamiętać o bladej figurce leżącej bezwładnie na podłodze kilka metrów od łazienki, twarz Yoongiego wciąż do niego wracała. Nawet mimo uciążliwego mentalnego swipowania. Nauczył go tej techniki Namjoon. Jeśli nie chciał o czymś pamiętać i w danej chwili myśleć o tym, mentalnie wykonywał taki ruch, jaki wykonuje się podczas przesuwania zdjęć w galerii na komórce. Albo taki jak na twitterze, czy instagramie. Raz w dół albo do góry i kolejna myśl. Lepsza myśl. Pozytywniejsza. Zajmowała miejsce nieprzyjemnych emocji. Teraz jednak ta technika nie działała. Czarne oczy Yoongiego wracały do niego jak bumerang. Przedzierały się przez jego zapory. Wpatrywały się nie w przestrzeń przed sobą, ale gdzieś w tył jego głowy. Hoseok zgasił wodę i wyszedł spod prysznica jak poparzony. Nie czuł się lepiej. Wręcz odwrotnie. Zmęczone wysiłkiem pokoncertowym mięśnie paliły go żywym ogniem. Żołądek palił go żywym ogniem, serce. Czuł, że znów zbiera mu się na wymioty.

Ubrał się pospiesznie i wrócił do salonu. Długo nasłuchiwał, czy Yoongi wreszcie się poruszył, ale żaden dźwięk nie dochodził do niego z sypialni. Gruba, miękka wykładzina skutecznie wszystko tłumiła. Hobi popukał w nią kilka razy stopą na próbę, ale jego noga nie wydała głośniejszego dźwięku niż dźwięk przykładanego do twarzy wacika. Tak brzmiały pieniądze. Widać było na co poszła kasa przeznaczona na urządzenie tego nowoczesnego, prawie spartańskiego wnętrza. Hoseok rzucił niechętne spojrzenie w stronę przedziwnego zbioru obrazów na ścianie naprzeciwko kanapy, która była tak niewygodna jak wyglądała. Kwadratowa, o ostrych nieprzyjemnych kształtach, obleczona beżową, wpadającą w zimny odcień brązu skórą. Wydawała obrzydliwe dźwięki za każdym razem, kiedy próbował zmienić pozycję.

\- To bez sensu, co ja tu robię? - powiedział sam do siebie, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od czarnych kwadratów rozsypanych w nieładzie na ścianie przed sobą. Spojrzał na uchylone drzwi prowadzące do drugiego pokoju. Nawet jeśli Yoongi sobie coś zrobi ( w co Hobi wątpił, bo znał na tyle chłopaka. Chociaż powoli sam zaczynał wątpić w prawdziwość tego twierdzenia) nie byłby w stanie nic usłyszeć.  Poprawił się znów na kanapie, wydobywając z niej żałosny głos zarzynanego kota. Skrzywił się mimo woli. Po chwili jednak wziął się na odwagę i wstał, zmuszając kanapę do odezwania się. Kiedy gasił światło, wychodząc z salonu, mebel nadal trzeszczał cicho, jakby w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach. Hoseokiem wstrząsnął dreszcz. A potem kolejny, kiedy zajrzał już do sypialni.

Yoongi leżał dokładnie w takiej pozycji, w jakiej go zastał. Nic, nawet jeden kosmyk włosów nie zmienił miejsca kiedy go nie było. Hobi wszedł głębiej i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.

\- Jeśli chcesz....- powiedział szeptem, żeby nie przestraszyć drugiego chłopaka. - To już jest wolna łazienka - dodał, mimowolnie się krzywiąc. Na początku chciał powiedzieć coś w rodzaju. "jak chcesz to możemy o tym nie rozmawiać, ale daj się chociaż przenieść na łóżko" ale jego język miał swoje własne plany. "Chociaż może to i dobrze?" zaczął się zastanawiać, idąc w stronę swojego łóżka.

Przygotowanie do snu nie zajęło mu jakoś długo. Odchylił tylko pościel. Wzruszył na wszelki wypadek dwie poduszki i nakrył się kołdrą i narzutą na łóżko jak najdokładniej potrafił. Był wciąż rozgrzany po kąpieli, a temperatura w sypialni była dość niska. Być może wydawało mu się to tylko i tak naprawdę było ciepło i tylko okoliczności, w których się znajdowali powodowały, że odczuwał chłód. Wolał jednak nie ryzykować. Jeden chory im wystarczy.

\- Dobranoc, Yoongi - powiedział jeszcze i zamknął oczy.

Wiedział, że o sen nie będzie łatwo i raczej nie przyjdzie do niego tej nocy. Jeśli przyjdzie. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać. Bał się poruszyć na łóżku, żeby nie zdenerwować tym Yoongiego. Było mu niewygodnie na twardym materacu, ale posłusznie leżał w tej samej pozycji, bojąc się zmienić cokolwiek. Nie wiedział, ile czasu mogło upłynąć. Godzina? Dwie? A może zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Kiedy bolesny skurcz przeszył jego plecy, stęknął mimo woli i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na szybę, w której odbijał się Yoongi. Też nie spał. I wciąż nie zmienił swojej pozycji.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak zajebiście niewygodne są te łóżka - powiedział Hobi, niewiele myśląc. - Wiesz...- zsunął się z niego i porywając przy okazji kołdrę i poduszkę. - chyba masz całkiem niezły pomysł z tą podłogą - dodał wciąż cicho i zaczął iść w stronę chłopaka. Nie wiedział, czy nie za bardzo nadwyręża swoje szczęście i Yoongi nie zacznie się zaraz na niego wydzierać i rzucać obelgami, ale teraz było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Hoseok zdecydował i stanął przy nogach leżącego na ziemi chłopaka.

\- Suń dupę - powiedział i kopnął go lekko w stopę. Tamten nawet nie drgnął. Hobi czekał jeszcze przez chwilę na jakąś reakcję, ale ta nie nastąpiła. Przeklął  cicho w głowie Yoongiego. - Że też wszystko ja muszę robić sam - powiedział na głos dramatycznie. Rzucił na Yoongiego kołdrę i zaczął się wciskać między łóżko chłopaka. Stękał przy tym i robił scenę. Układał długo poduszkę, ubijał ją, ale nic. Nawet jednej mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy odwróconego od niego plecami starszego chłopaka.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - wymamrotał wreszcie, kładąc głowę na poduszce. Nakrył się sam kołdrą i poprawił ją jeszcze Yoongiemu tak, żeby tamten mógł swobodnie oddychać. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł sobie jakąś w miarę wygodną pozycję i prawie, już prawie udało mu się przysnąć poczuł to, a właściwie usłyszał.

Przez moment nie wiedział, czy to nie zmęczony umysł bawi się z nim i podsuwa mu takie obrazy, ale nie. Yoongi pociągnął nosem i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Zanim Hoseok zdążył spytać go, co się dzieje, Yoongi odwrócił się w jego stronę. Przez chwilę widział jego wielkie, przerażone oczy, a potem zniknęły mu z pola widzenia, bo chłopak prawie rzucił się na niego, wciskając głowę gdzieś w zagłębienie między jego obojczykiem a poduszką. Hobi, w szoku, pogładził go lekko po włosach, jakby bojąc się go uszkodzić i westchnął cicho. Yoongi zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej.

\- Mmmm...- mruknął na głos i przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej. Przez chwilę dziwił  się jeszcze jak kościste i chude ramiona ma starszy, ale sen powoli zaczął przejmować nad nim kontrolę. - Jesteś tu, jesteśmy - powtarzał bez sensu Hoseok, nakrywając ich ciaśniej kołdrą. - Będzie dobrze.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakiś dłuższy wyszedł dziś O_o

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Hobi przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje i gdzie się właściwie znajduje.

W hotelu, tyle wiedział. Ale dlaczego leżał na podłodze? Jęknął głośno, przeciągając się i pomacał miejsce obok siebie. Pusto. Usiadł tak gwałtownie, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Złapał się narzuty na łóżku Yoongiego, nerwowo rozglądając się po pokoju. - Yoongi? - spytał. - Suga?

Pukanie do sypialnianych drzwi powtórzyło się i cichy głosik zza nich odparł

\- Nie, Jimin

\- Czego? - Hoseok spytał ostrzej niż zamierzał i wstał z ziemi, zabierając ze sobą pościel. 

\- Siema - powiedział młodszy chłopak, wchodząc do środka. - Jak tam po nocy? - Hobi rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju zdezorientowany. Nigdzie nie było Yoongiego. Zajrzał już pod swoje łóżko, jego łóżko. Pod kapę, za fotel, za szafę. - Jest w łazience - poinformował go Jimin.

\- Co? - Hobi rzucił na swoje łóżko pościel. - Yoongi?

\- Mmmmhmm..- chłopak pokiwał głową. - Słyszałem go w kiblu, jak wchodziłem. Kąpie się -  Hoseok odetchnął głośno. Nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał oddech. 

\- To dobrze - powiedział wreszcie, siadając na łóżku. Jęknął znów głośno, rozcierając mięśnie karku.

\- Spałeś na podłodze? - spytał Jimin, siadając obok niego. Hobi przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce. 

\- Mmmm..razem w sumie - przyznał drugi chłopak. - Leżał tu, kiedy wróciliśmy z koncertu...zimno było, a on dalej był w koszuli i garniaku - dodał wyjaśniająco. 

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? - Hoseok pokręcił głową, a właściwie próbował, bo zastałe mięśnie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. 

\- Boli? - spytał Jimin i nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł za nimi zaczął go masować. - Jak chcesz.... - nacisnął mocniej w punkt tuż u podstawy czaszki chłopaka. Hobi jęknął głośno. - To ja dziś się nim zajmę.

\- Jimin...- powiedział słabo starszy.

\- Serio, to żaden problem. 

\- To nie jest jakiś cholerny pies, Jimin. Myślisz, że...- urwał, bo usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi do łazienki. Yoongi otworzył drzwi do sypialni jedną ręką, w drugiej ściskał mokry ręcznik. Przebrał się ze swojego scenicznego ubrania. Z tego, co zauważył Hoseok, miał na sobie jego własne ciuchy, te które zostawił dla siebie na dzisiaj. Dresy były na niego o wiele za długie, podobnie jak bluza. Yoongi musiał wywinąć jej rękawy, żeby pasowała na niego. Hoseok uśmiechnął się mimo woli. - Dzień dobry - powiedział. Yoongi skinął tylko głową, nie patrząc nawet za bardzo w ich stronę. 

\- Cześć hyung! - powiedział entuzjastycznie Jimin, zrywając się z miejsca. Yoongi dał krok w tył, wystawiając rękę z ręcznikiem przed siebie. Jimin od razu przestał się uśmiechać. - Sorry - dodał szybko. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, więc nerwowo przebierał nogami w miejscu, jąkając się przy tym. Hobi powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. 

\- No wysłów się człowieku - powiedział znów trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał. 

\- Namjoon - powiedział wreszcie Jimin. - Namjoon mówi, że za pół godziny śniadanie i kazał sprawdzić na jakim etapie jesteście - Hoseok machnął niedbale ręką

\- Powiedz mu, że niedługo będziemy. I idź już. Muszę się przebrać - Jimin uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- Hyuuung, od kiedy jesteś taki wstydliwy? - spytał, odzyskując pewność siebie. - Myślisz, że nie widziałem cię bez ubrania? - Hobi przewrócił oczami i zabrał z wciąż wyciągniętej ręki Yoongiego mokry ręcznik. Zwinął go szybko i profesjonalnie w ciasną linę i trzasnął z całych sił Jimina po łydkach. Mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy młodszy upadał na ziemię, narzekając głośno na Hobiego, kącik ust Yoongiego poruszył się.

  
***

 

Mieli przed sobą jeszcze prawie trzy dni grafiku w Japonii, a potem znów wracali do Korei. Yoongi wciąż się nie odzywał i nie reagował na nikogo oprócz Hoseoka. Nikt nie potrafił im właściwie powiedzieć, co się stało. Yoongi odmawiał rozmowy z każdym. Czy był to manager, czy producent, czy lekarz, czy psycholog. Wszystkich ignorował jednakowo.  Hobi, kiedy kończył swój grafik, szybko przebierał się i pędził od razu do pokoju, który dzielił w kolejnym mieście z ich trasy koncertowej z Yoongim. Chłopaki kilka razy proponowali mu zmianę i pomoc, ale on za każdym razem odmawiał.

\- Dajcie spokój - mówił tylko z uśmiechem. - To nic takiego - dodawał i tak kończył rozmowę. Dziś wracali do Korei. Yoongi od rana wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony niż ostatnio. W sumie Hoseok sam nie wiedział, skąd to wie, bo oprócz już tradycyjnego wieczornego napadu płaczu Yoongiego, nie rozmawiali ze sobą i Yoongi nawet nie zdradził się słowem, że jest zmartwiony, ale Hobi to czuł. Chłopak ściskał go w nocy tak mocno, że aż obudził się z głębokiego snu, łapiąc z trudem oddech. Mógłby przysiąc, że po dzisiejszej nocy będzie miał na żebrach siniaki.

\- Gotowy? - spytał zabierając z korytarza swoją torbę. - Mam wziąć twoją? - pytał dalej, ale Yoongi zdążył założyć ją już na ramię i stanął koło drzwi do łazienki, spuszczając głowę. Hoseok wziął go za rękę i wyprowadził z pokoju. 

Droga na lotnisko była koszmarna, samo lotnisko było koszmarem. Hobi miał ochotę krzyczeć na wszystkich. Fanów, ochroniarzy, przypadkowych przechodniów, którzy szli wolniej, niż by tego chciał, plączącego się mu pod nogami Taehyunga, jednak ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się. Kiedy kolejna grupa rozentuzjazmowanych fanek podeszła do nich z piskiem, mało nie zatrzymał się i nie złapał najwyżej z nich za włosy. Chciał uderzyć jej głową o chodnik. Wydawało się, że ma bardzo kruchą i cienką czaszkę. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że dźwięk jej rozbijanej o chodnik twarzy byłby dla niego przyjemnością nie do opisania. Jednak kiedy przypomniał sobie, że wiązałoby się to z krwią i całą resztą ludzkich wydzielin, której nie miał ochoty oglądać, znów zebrało go na wymioty. Ostatnio cały czas tak się czuł. Na granicy zdrowia i choroby.

Najmniejsze przeciwności i stresujące zdarzenia wywracały mu żołądek na drugą stronę. 

Yoongi wciąż szedł za nim, ciasno oplatając go rękoma w pasie. Od stóp do głów ubrany był w za duże ciuchy Namjoona i Hoseoka. Całą twarz miał zasłoniętą maseczką. W dodatku czapka, którą wcisnął mu na głowę w samochodzie Jungkook, skutecznie go zaślepiała. Hobi był pewien, że nic w niej nie widzi i idzie tylko dlatego, że trzyma go mocno za ręce. Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do bramek, Hoseok mało nie rozpłakał się z radości. Byli wolni. Wreszcie spokój i cisza na kilka godzin. Modlił się całą drogę do Seoulu, żeby na lotnisku było mało ludzi i mogli bez problemu wsiąść do samochód do domu. 

W Korei jednak nie było lepiej. 

Całe morze ludzi. Fotoreporterzy, fani, wszyscy czekali, skandując ich imiona. Yoongi trząsł się jak osika. Hobi czuł jak kolejne fale dreszczy przeszywają jego ciało, zwłaszcza kiedy fanki skandowały jego imię. To nie mogła być zwykła depresja, to nie mogło być zwykłe chwilowe załamanie, było gorzej, niż chcieli to przyznać. Yoongi bał się ludzi, Yoongi był nimi przerażony. Nikt z nich nie przypuszczał, że może go to kiedyś spotkać. Co prawda nigdy nie był specjalnie socjalny, a na tym  w głównej mierze na tym polegała jego praca. Na przebywaniu z ludźmi. Cała grupa, kiedy zobaczyła, że Hoseok ma problemy, żeby uspokoić przyklejonego do jego pleców niczym koala, chłopaka, instynktownie otoczyła ich z każdej strony. I tak, w zwartym, prawie wojskowym szyku, jakoś znaleźli drogę do ich firmowego vana i czym prędzej zapakowali się do środka. Yoongi wpadł do niego jako pierwszy. Z szybkością o jaką nikt go nie podejrzewał wczołgał się w najciemniejszy kąt samochodu. Jak tonący dopadł trzymanych tam przez nich koców i nakrył się nimi po sam czubek głowy.

Namjoon stał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę na parkingu, nie wierząc swoim oczom. Dopiero kiedy Jungkook prawie siłą wciągnął go do samochodu, mogli wreszcie pojechać. 

\- Damy radę - powiedział Seokjin, kiedy wszyscy znaleźli swoje miejsce. Nikt nie sprzeciwił się, nikt też nie odezwał się na głos przez całą drogę do domu. 

***  
  


Kiedy przekroczyli próg mieszkania, wszyscy odetchnęli głośno z ulgą. Yoongi dał się wyprowadzić spokojnie z samochodu. Bez histerii, spokojnie. Wszedł nawet sam po schodach nie eskortowany przez nikogo. Kiedy tylko Namjoon otworzył drzwi do domu, od razu zdjął buty i zanim ostatnia osoba zdążyła wnieść do mieszkania swoje toboły, trzasnął mocno drzwiami do swojego pokoju. 

\- Home, sweet home - mruknął Namjoon, zamykając za wszystkimi drzwi na klucz. Taehyung i Jimin od razu puścili się biegiem do pokoju, krzycząc głośno. Jungkook był zaraz za nimi. Skopał szybko swoje buty i pobiegł, wymachując flagą, którą dostał od jednej z fanek. Hobi zamknął na chwilę oczy. Byli w domu. Tak, jak mówił Seokijn: dadzą radę. Bardzo chciał w to teraz wierzyć. 

\- Dacie wiarę? - krzyknął gdzieś z głębi mieszkania Jin. Był już w kuchni, szeleszcząc jakimiś torbami. Hoseok nie zauważył,  żeby zdążyli zatrzmać się pod jakimś sklepem, chociaż nie był pewien, bo całą drogę obserwował nerwowo kątem oka czarną kupkę, która umościła sobie posłanie z koców na końcu ich samochodu. - Ta crazy, blond laska zabrała Tae czapkę.

\- Berecik - poprawił go Namjoon, opierając się plecami o lodówkę. - To był berecik.

\- Kaszkiet! - krzyknął z drugiego końca korytarza Jungkook. 

\- Co? - Hoseok wyrwał się z zamyślenia.- Jak to? Dziś na lotnisku?

Namjoon pokiwał głową i wyminął go w drodze do swojego pokoju, z którego dobiegały wrzaski Jungkooka i Jimina. Miejsce koło lodówki zajął Taehyung, który cały czerwony na twarzy, zaczął szperać w torbach, które Jin wypakowywał na wyspę stojącą na środku kuchni.

\- AAaaanooo - powiedział z japońskim akcentem. - W Seoulu. Nie wiem, jak to się stało - wzruszył ramionam podchodząc do Jina. Zabrał mu trzymaną w ręku wodę i napił się kilka łyków. - Szkoda, lubiłem ją.

\- Tą drogą? Za kase z dramy? - spytał wreszcie Hobi. Taehyung pokiwał smutno głową, ale zaraz się rozweselił. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka w swój charakterystyczny sposób.

\- Rzeczy przychodzą i odchodzą, hyung - stwierdził filozoficznie. Jungkook parsknął pod nosem. - Takie jest życie. Czasem myślisz, że jest zajebiście i nie może być lepiej, a potem BUM! - krzyknął, głośno rozlewając przy tym wodę. Jin syknął przez zęby. - Nie ma. Dupa zbita, po ptakach. Ktoś inny się cieszy, a ty jesteś smutny, bo ci to zabrał i teraz on jest szczęśliwy, ale trzeba to przyjąć na klatę i iść dalej. 

\- To dzielenie pokoju z Namjoonem źle ci na mózg robi - mruknął pod nosem Hoseok. 

\- Wspomnisz moje słowa, zobaczysz - Taehyung pokiwał wolno głową. - Przypływ i odpływ, hyung. Przypływ i odpływ...

\- Hobi ma rację. Nie powinieneś mieszkać z Namjoonem - powiedział cicho Jin

\- Co? - spytał Namjoon, który zdążył wrócić ze swojego pokoju. Był już przebrany. Czarne jeansy i koszulkę zastąpił jednoczęściową piżamą w żółte misie, które doprowadzały Hobiego do migreny. Hoseok lubił słodkie i ładne rzeczy, ale ta piżama doprowadzała go do szału. Ani jeden kolor do siebie nie pasował, poza tym była za mała i miała dziury, które już dawno by załatał, gdyby Namjoon dopuściłby go do niej chociaż na kilka metrów. - Co zrobiłem? - spytał i wcisnął się między Taehyunga i Jina zaczął pomagać temu drugiemu w wypakowywaniu zakupów.

\- Nic, nic - Jin poklepał go po ramieniu pocieszająco - Mówiłem właśnie, że bardzo się przydajesz tej rodzinie. Dobra robota - Hobi obserwował ich jeszcze przez chwilę. Wreszcie odsunął się od ściany i zaczął iść wolno w stronę swojego pokoju. Był zmęczony. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo dopóki nie przekroczył progu domu. Kiedy naciskał już klamkę do sypialni, jakaś ręka złapałą go za ramię. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony,a potem na jej właściciela. Seokjin stał obok niego z zatroskaną miną. 

\- Wiem, że...- zaczął mówić niepewnie. - Jesteś zmęczony. My wszyscy jesteśmy i...chciałem ci podziękować. Wiesz...

\- Wiem - Hoseok pokręcił głową. - Jinnah, serio. Nie zaczynaj nawet tego tematu.

\- Ale naprawdę... 

\- Wiem, hyung - Hobi uśmiechnął się do Jina, który zerknął szybko na drzwi do swojej i Yoongiego sypialni. - Pomyślałem, że...widziałeś go dziś na lotnisku. Co robił, a czego właściwie nie robił przy managerach i przy was, że może na jakiś czas...

\- Idź do niego - przerwał mu szybko Jin i zapiął mu z powrotem kurtkę. - Jak długo będzie potrzeba. Jutro zabiorę swoje ubrania, czy coś - spojrzał Hoseokowi prosto w oczy. - Tylko nie dotykaj moich figurek. Mówię serio Jung Hoseok. One są warte więcej niż twoje życie - zażartował, chociaż nie brzmiało to wcale jak żart. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze na koniec, poklepał go po policzku i wrócił do kuchni, gdzie reszta chłopaków zabrała się za zamawianie obiadu przez telefon.

\- O.K - Hobi powiedział pod nosem. - Nie dotykać figurek. Tyle...- spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące do pokoju Yoongiego. - Tyle mogę zrobić.... - stał jeszcze przez chwilę przed jego sypialnią i wreszcie wszedł do środka. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coś się stało z formatowaniem tekstu i nie wiem jak to naprawić :/

W pokoju było ciemno. Yoongi nie zapalił światła. Nie zdjął też kurtki. Leżał wciąż w nią ubrany, odwrócony plecami do wejścia i przeglądał coś na komórce. Zajął swoje miejsce na dolnym materacu piętrowego łóżka, zasłaniając je do połowy zasłoną. Hoseok stał przez chwilę z ręką na włączniku i nie mógł zdecydować, co zrobić.

  
\- Jimin i Jinnah będą grać dziś na konsoli - powiedział w końcu. - Śpię u ciebie, nie mam siły z nimi siedzieć - dodał i w końcu zapalił światło. Yoongi ruszył lekko głową. Hobi wziął to za zaproszenie i rzucił swoją torbę niedaleko biurka Jina, które stało zaraz po lewej stronie wejścia i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Omiótł spojrzeniem pokój. Podwójne, piętrowe łóżko stojące po drugiej stronie pokoju było jeszcze z ich starego dormu. Wcześniej należało chyba nawet niego, bo w jego nogach widać było ślady po czymś, co wyglądało jak zdrapane nalepki. Chłopak podszedł bliżej, dotykając ręką desek z górnego piętra. Tak, to było zdecydowanie jego stare łóżko. Miało wgłębienie po miejscu, gdzie kiedyś uderzyła w nie szafa, którą chciał otworzyć Namjoon. Zrobił to zbyt zamaszyście i rozklekotany mebel stracił równowagę i uszczerbił kawałek deski łóżka Hoseoka. W trakcie przeprowadzki nie za bardzo uważali, jaki mebel idzie do kogo. I tak wszystkie wyglądały prawie identycznie. Jedynie Jungkook z okazji przeprowadzki dostał nowe meble. Miał tym razem osobny pokój i chcieli, żeby naprawdę poczuł, że jest jego. Tak naprawdę to mieli nadzieję, że może kiedy wreszcie dostanie coś na własność, przestanie spać pod stołem w kuchni albo na wycieraczce koło wejścia, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Jungkook lubił spać w dziwnym miejscach i nowe meble w ogóle nie pomogły.  
Hobi puścił łóżko i spojrzał w prawo. Zapalił małą lampkę, która zwisała ze ściany. Dawała nikłe, złotawe światło. Nie nadawało się do czytania, ale nie było tak ostre jak górne światło, które od razu zgasił.

  
\- Lepiej? - spytał Yoongiego, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Poruszył tylko nogami, czego zmęczony umysł Hoseoka nie był w stanie zinterpretować. - O.K. - westchnął cicho i rozpiął swoją kurtkę.

  
Otworzył dużą, białą szafę stojącą w nogach łóżka i zabrał z niej wieszak. Nie wiedział, czyja to strona szafy. Tak naprawdę miał to gdzieś. Lotnisko wykończyło go i nie miał siły już myśleć. Nawet jeśli to nie była strona Jina, szczerze wątpił, żeby Yoongi rozebrał się dzisiaj sam ze swoich ciuchów i zaglądał do jej wnętrza. Wiedział, że chłopak nie lubił, kiedy dotyka się jego rzeczy i takie naruszenie przestrzeni osobistej normalnie spotkałoby się z godzinnym wykładem na temat baniek przestrzeni osobistych i innych pierdołach, których Hoseok nie rozumiał i nie chciał rozumieć, ale naprawdę, ale to naprawdę miał to gdzieś.

  
Rozpiął wolno kurtkę. Szło mu to nieporadnie, bo ból stawów, który do tej pory był w stanie utrzymać w ryzach, postanowił rozgościć się na dobre. Czuł już wcześniej, że coś może być nie tak i prewencyjnie wziął kilka leków podczas lotu, ale stres wywołany przez całą dzisiejszą podróż, szybko zniwelował ich działanie.  
Ból stawów atakował go ostatnio coraz częściej. Kiedyś tylko na samym początku istnienia zespołu, miał z nim problemy, później na długie miesiące o nim zapomniał. Godziny prób, niezliczone wręcz godziny tańczenia nie robiły na jego ciele wrażenia. Miał siniaki. Owszem, jak każdy. Obtarcia, zacięcia. Czasem odciski, ale ból stawów go omijał. Tylko mięśnie. Czuł tylko je i zdarte od rapowania i krzyczenia gardło. A potem powrócił Ból. Przez duże “B”, bo inaczej nie mógł o nim myśleć. Kiedy wracał, zwłaszcza, gdy przygotowywali się do come backów albo nagrywali płytę, Hoseok miał ochotę umrzeć. Wiedział już wtedy, że nic nie będzie w stanie zrobić. Będzie musiał to przeleżeć, odczekać. To frustrowało go jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze bardziej go bolało. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie była to choroba, którą można wyleczyć lekami, maściami. Nic tak naprawdę fizycznie mu nie dolegało. To, że czuł się jak jego stawy przeszywają tępe igły, a ręce puchły mu tak, że nie był w stanie czasem sam się ubrać, było w jego głowie. Tak objawiał się stres. Wyłaził jak z niego skutecznie go unieruchamiając i blokując jedyną rzecz, dzięki której mógł się odstresować. Kiedy atakował, Hoseok nie mógł tańczyć. Tylko niebieskie tabletki działały, ale też nie zawsze. Kiedy już się nakręcił w swojej paranoi, nic nie mogło mu pomóc.

  
Hobi wziął oddech, starając się uspokoić. Skończył się rozbierać, ale bał się ruszyć. Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się co dalej.  
\- Muszę...- powiedział, zawieszając wzrok na gigantycznej ścianie półek, stojącej obok szafy. Stosy mang Jina piętrzyły się po sam sufit. Jego figurki walczyły o miejsce z biżuterią Yoongiego i płytami młodszego chłopaka. - Idę się myć - dokończył wreszcie beznamiętnym głosem, obserwując śmiertelne starcie płyt Yoongiego ze skaczącą figurką Mario, Jina. Zrobił jeden krok i drugi, ostrożnie badając podłogę. Lewe kolano mogło go boleć, bo wcześniej uderzył się o bramki na lotnisku. To mogło nic nie znaczyć albo wręcz mogło znaczyć bardzo dużo. Musiał przestać się nakręcać.

  
Mechanicznym ruchem zgarnął ze swojej torby jakieś wyglądające na w miarę świeże ciuchy i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie kąpał się. Przebrał się tylko, umył szybko zęby i wrócił do pokoju, starając się nie wzbudzić niczyjego zainteresowania. Dopiero, kiedy był w pokoju zorientował się, że będzie musiał spać na górze. Normalnie też zajmował górne posłanie, ale kiedy miał nawroty, Jimin od razu ustępował mu i bez gadania szedł na górę. Dziś nie mógł na to liczyć. Yoongi leżał wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami i nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Hoseok stanął jak wryty, gapiąc się na łóżko przed sobą. Obok wezgłowia łóżka Jina widział wodę. Musiał nie wypić jej do końca przed wyjazdem do Japonii.

  
"Pewnie pływa już tam stado ameb", pomyślał ponuro, ale nie chciał już wracać do kuchni, w której odbywała się kolacja, a musiał czymś popić tabletki. Podszedł do szafy i zaczął przetrząsywać kieszenie kurtki w ich poszukiwaniu. Nie mógł ich nigdzie znaleźć. Brał je w samolocie, na pewno by ich nie zgubił. Trzasnął mocniej niż zamierzał drzwiczkami i podszedł do swojej torby. Schylił się ostrożnie, tak żeby nic sobie nie zrobić, ale i tak przeszył go ból. Jęknął, kiedy staw zastał się, zanim był w stanie uklęknąć na dobre. Ból rozszedł się szybko. Od kolana, aż prawie po samą pachwinę. Coś, jakby metalowa płytka owinięta w watę, weszła pomiędzy dwie kości, które łączyły się w jego lewym kolanie i nie chciała dopuścić do ich zgięcia się. Hobi nie chciał już klękać, nie chciał też wstawać. Marzył, żeby to się po prostu skończyło. Zacisnął mocniej zęby i z głuchym jęknięciem upadł na tyłek. Kiedy otworzył oczy, które nie pamiętał, żeby zamykał, Yoongi siedział na podłodze obok niego z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką. Przez chwilę Hoseok nie wiedział co, się dzieje i co pokazuje mu chłopak. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył w jego ręce odmierzoną dawkę leku i wodę Jina.  
Hobi wyrwał mu je prawie i łapczywie popił niebieskie tabletki. Zrobił to tak prędko, że aż dostał czkawki. Yoongi podszedł, a właściwie to dopełznął do niego i złapał go pod pas, podciągając do góry.

  
\- Po jaką cholerę piłeś tak szybko? - spytał zachrypniętym głosem. Hoseok przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony.

  
\- Ty...y..Móó..wisz - wyczkał, gapiąc się na niego.

  
\- Nie dostałem udaru - Yoongi powiedział spokojnie i posadził Hobiego na dolnej pryczy. Hoseok wpatrywał się w niego wciąż szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie spodziewał się, że Yoongi ruszy się dziś z łóżka. A tym bardziej nie spodziewał się usłyszeć jego głosu. Był głęboki, zachrypnięty i niski. Hobi nie pamiętał, żeby Yoongi miał taki głos, a na pewno nie pamiętał, żeby chłopak miał tak wielkie, żylaste ręce, które właśnie ostrożnie, z precyzją naciskały stawy jego własnych, mniejszych rąk. Spuścił wzrok. - Utop tą czkawkę - powiedział Yoongi, puszczając jego dłonie. Podał mu jeszcze raz wodę i kazał pić do końca. - Lepiej? - spytał, kiedy butelka była pusta.  
Yoongi rozpiął kurtkę, którą miał wciąż na sobie i swoim zwyczajem rzucił ją na ziemię. Podobnie jak bluzę i spodnie. Kiedy miał już zamiar wstawać i wydawało się, że idzie na górę do Jina, Hobi złapał go za łydkę.

  
\- Pocz....- zaczął, ale zaraz zasyczał głośno. Yoongi usiadł z powrotem na materacu. - Nie idź - powiedział spokojniej. - Zostań, tu ze mną .  
Lampka w rogu wciąż się paliła, kiedy Yoongi odgrodził ich od całej reszty zasłoną.


	6. 6

Hoseok leżał na lewym boku odwrócony plecami do Yoongiego. Przysunął się prawie pod samą ścianę, tak blisko, że aż dotykał jej kolanami, między które Yoongi pomocnie włożył mu jakąś mniejszą poduszkę. Przez dłuższy czas leżeli w ciszy.

\- Nie trzeba - wymamrotał wreszcie Hobi, łapiąc mocniej za róg poduszki, na której miał głowę.

\- Lekarz mówił co innego - przypomniał mu Yoongi, przysuwając się bliżej. Schował nos gdzieś między łopatkami młodszego chłopaka a swoją poduszką i odetchnął głośno. - Hoseokie...

Hoseok milczał przez chwilę. Wreszcie mruknął coś niezrozumiale. 

\- Prze..przepraszam, O.K? - powiedział Yoongi, kładąc już normalnie głowę na poduszce. Hobi czuł jego oddech na plecach. Ciepłe powietrze wydychane przez chłopaka stawiało mu wszystkie włosy na karku. Przez dłuższy moment szukał w głowie powodu, dla którego Yoongi go przepraszał, ale nic nie przychodziło u do głowy. Zwłaszcza, że Yoongi dmuchał na niego i kreślił mu jakieś dziwne kółka plecach, co tym bardziej nie pomagało mu w myśleniu. 

\- Nie...nie rozumiem - wydukał wreszcie, zmuszając język do mówienia. Tabletki powoli rozluźniły go i miał ochotę po prostu przysunąć się do chłopaka, o ile to jeszcze możliwe, jeszcze bliżej i po prostu zasnąć. Było mu ciepło. Kołdra i koc, którymi okrył go Yoongi były niesamowicie miękkie i ciepłe i Hoseok nie wyobrażał sobie teraz lepszego miejsca, w którym mógłby się teraz znajdować. 

\- No za dziś. To przeze mnie - Yoongi przestał dotykać jego pleców. Hobi miał ochotę zaprotestować i powiedzieć mu, żeby nie przestawał, ale zamknął się szybko, kiedy drugi chłopak objął go jedną ręką i zabrał mu poduszkę, rozprostowując delikatnie jego palce. - Teraz cię boli.

\- Wiesz, że to gówno prawda, co nie? - odparł szybko chłopak. - Wiesz to Yoongi

\- Hos...

\- Przestań, serio - wszedł mu w słowo Hobi. Mówił cicho, ale spokojnie - To tak nie działa. To suma wypadków i tyle. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Prędzej, czy później to by się stało. Zawsze się dzieje. 

Yoongi nic na to nie odpowiedział. Westchnął tylko i od nowa zaczął rozprostowywać zaciśnięte w pięści ręce Hoseoka. 

\- Wiesz, że to, że mi tak zrobisz i odegniesz je w drugą stronę nie sprawi, że będzie mniej bolało. 

\- Mniej ci puchną później, przecież wiesz - odparł cicho chłopak. Hobi nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić.

\- I tak...- Hoseok stłumił ziewnięcie. - Zaraz zasnę...jutro. Jutro nie będzie po tym śladu. Będzie O.K.

\- Tego nie wiesz - powiedział Yoongi. Hobi słyszał w jego głosie zdenerwowanie. Ostatkiem sił podniósł się na przedramionach i położył się na plecach. Przez chwilę patrzył się na zdziwionego chłopaka w milczeniu. 

\- Kiedy tu jesteś, zawsze jest i będzie O.K - dodał z całą mocą. Uśmiechnął się, na ile było go stać. Kącik ust Yoongiego poruszył się nieznacznie. Nie była to wielka zmiana, ale Hoseok uważał się już za eksperta w dziedzinie mimiki starszego chłopaka i od razu to zauważył. Zaciśnięty w węzeł stres, który od tygodnia nosił  w żołądku poluźnił się trochę, dając mu nadzieję. 

\- Dlaczego? - Poczuł się odważny i spytał. Nie musiał tłumaczyć nic więcej. Yoongi wiedział, o co mu chodzi. W delikatnym świetle, lampki prześwitującej przez zasłonę, Hoseok nie mógł wyczytać nic z jego twarzy. Tak było przez krótką chwilę, a potem stwierdził z przerażeniem, że powoli go traci. 

Usta Yoongiego zacisnęły się w ciasną linię jako pierwsze, a potem zelżały mu rysy twarzy. Hobi przyłożył drżącą wciąż rękę do jego policzka, starając się go powstrzymać. Chciał zdążyć z pytaniami, zanim miejsce Yoongiego zajmie Suga. - Dlaczego Yoongi? - powtarzał dalej.  - Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego to się stało? - pytał dalej chociaż wiedział, że to bez sensu. Światło w oczach chłopaka zgasło szybko. 

\- Nic nie mogliście zrobić - odparł głucho Yoongi, a może raczej już Suga. - To suma wypadków i tyle. Prędzej, czy później to by się stało - wyrycetował jego własne słowa i położył z powrotem głowę na poduszce. Kiedy przekręcił się na plecy i zamknął po chwili oczy, Hoseok wiedział już, że to koniec rozmowy i nie zdziała nic więcej. Chciało mu się płakać, ale był na to zbyt słaby. Zarówno po lekach jak i z fizycznego zmęczenia. Przez moment nie mógł się zdecydować, co powinien zrobić teraz. Czy przekręcić się znów na bok, czy zostać w tej pozycji. W końcu przewrócił się na prawy bok twarzą do Yoongiego 

\- Śpij dobrze - powiedział wreszcie i sam zamknął oczy.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No i połowa fika za nami :) No dobra, prawie połowa

Yoongi obudził się jako pierwszy. Kiedy otworzył oczy, przywitał go koc, który jakimś cudem w trakcie nocy przywędrował z nóg łóżka i zaplątał mu się na szyi. Ściągnął go z głowy, jęcząc cicho. Było mu za gorąco, nie miał powietrza, a w dodatku coś ciężkiego leżało mu na żołądku.

\- Zostaw - powiedział jakiś głos. Zatrzymał się w połowie zdejmowania koca z głowy. - Zostaw - głos powtórzył po raz drugi, chociaż Yoongi nic nie robił i nie zamierzał niczego robić. Zamarł z wyciągniętą do góry prawą ręką, starając opanować bicie serca. Puścił koc i położył z powrotem rękę na łóżku. Ciężar na jego brzuchu rozlał się na nogi i wyżej na jego twarz. Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, a potem ciężar na jego twarzy zaczął go oklepywać, jakby sprawdzając, co się kryje pod kocem. - O matko...Yoongi! - krzyknął Hobi. To musiał być on, bo tylko on potrafił w zespole tak głośno krzyczeć. Koc zniknął z jego głowy, a potem coś walnęło o górne łóżko nad nim. Kiedy Yoongi odważył się wreszcie otworzyć oczy, Hoseok leżał na jego własnych nogach. trzymając się za tył głowy.

\- I po cholerę tak szybko wstawałeś? - wymruczał, obserwując jak młodszy chłopak masuje tył głowy.

\- Sorry, sorry - powtarzał dalej Hobi, wstając tym razem wolniej. Uśmiechnął się słabo, wciąż trzymając rękę na głową. - Nie wiedziałem, że to twoja twarz...

\- Jak się czujesz? - przerwał mu szybko Yoongi. Hoseok skrzywił się lekko, ale to mogło być równie dobrze spowodowane guzem na głowie. Wydymał przez chwilę usta, zastanawiając się - Chcesz jechać do szpitala?

\- Nie, no co ty - odparł chłopak. - To tylko...- pokazał na łóżko nad nim. - To dlatego boli. Stawy OK - uśmiechnął się znowu niezręcznie. - Dziś już jest lepiej, dużo lepiej - dodał szybko. Yoongi pokiwał wolno głową. Leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc się przed siebie. Na spód drugiego łóżka i zdjęcia, które przykleił do niego, jak tylko wprowadzili się do tego mieszkania. Rodzice razem ze starszym bratem nad morzem. Rodzice i on sam na jakiejś górskiej trasie. Namjoon, Jin...wszyscy, bez wyjątku, patrzyli się na niego. Yoongi zamknął szybko oczy i zacisnął powieki, jęcząc głośno. Czuł, że znów zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. A było już lepiej, było...

\- Yoonie, ej! - nie wiedział kiedy, ale Hoseok jakimś cudem zdążył z powrotem położyć się obok niego. Złapał go za policzek i zmusił do odwrócenia głowy w swoją stronę.

\- Mmm...- odparł niezbyt inteligentnie, ale nie za bardzo miał ochotę teraz rozmawiać i bał się, że jeśli Hobi dalej będzie zadawał jakieś pytania albo w ogóle mówił, to może powiedzieć mu coś, czego będzie później żałować jeszcze przez długi czas. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Wszystko wirowało. Fragmenty dawno zapomnianych rozmów odtwarzały mu się przed oczami jak film. To bliżej, to dalej. Czuł, że brakuje mu powietrza. Ciśnienie rosło. Czuł to w bębenkach uszu. Jeszcze trochę, a rozsadzi mu je na dobre. Jeśli rozsadzi... myślał gorączkowo, starając się oddychać. - Już nigdy nic nie usłyszę, już nigdy...

\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział spokojnie Hobi. Przez krótki moment Yoongi miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na niego. Ale kiedy Hoseok zdjął z niego koc i mocniej złapał go za podbródek, wszystko minęło. Otworzył oczy. Twarz Hobiego przeszła w ekspresowym tempie z zaniepokojonej, do zaskoczonej, aż po lekki uśmiech. Yoongi z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że zawroty głowy minęły. Bicie serca wróciło do swojego normalnego rytmu. Oddychał też jakoś swobodniej. - Chodź, zrobię ci jakieś śniadanie - powiedział młodszy chłopak, puszczając go. Szybko prześlizgnął się nad nim i zeskoczył z łóżka. - Wstawaj, chłopaki już dawno pojechali na sesję. Nie musisz się martwić, że będziesz ich straszyć swoją twarzą z rana.

Hoseok wybiegł z pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Zniknął równie szybko, jak pojawiły się i zniknęły zawroty głowy. Yoongi siedział jeszcze dłuższą chwilę na łóżku, starając się ogarnąć sytuację. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co powiedział przed chwilą chłopak, było już o wiele za późno na protestowanie. Wychodząc z pokoju, nawet nie odważył się spojrzeć w stronę swojego łóżka.

                                                                                           ***

Kolejne dni upłynęły spokojnie. Dni, a właściwie prawie dwa tygodnie. Yoongi nie ruszał się wcale z dormu. Po dormie też właściwie za bardzo nie chodził. Przemieszczał się jedynie między łóżkami. Swoim własnym i Hoseoka. Czasem zajrzał do kibla. Prawie nigdy do kuchni, mimo jęczenia Jina i Jimina, którzy próbowali zmusić go do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Yoongi omijał kuchnię, o ile mógł, szerokim łukiem. Czasem stawał mu na drodze Jin. Czasem Namjoon, często Jimin, za to nigdy Hobi, za co był chłopakowi bardzo wdzięczny.

Yoongi nie lubił jeść. Wolał poświęcać ten czas na spanie, ale jeśli już musiał, bo przeszkadzało mu to w spaniu i żołądek ściskał się w bolesny węzeł, to jadł w łóżku. Najlepiej w pozycji horyzontalnej, a jeszcze lepiej zakopany między poduszkami. Hoseok wiedział o tym i jako jedyny potrafił wcisnąć w niego jakiekolwiek jedzenie. Przynosił mu je do pokoju albo wysyłał mu smsa; _mój pokój, górne łóżko, mam internety_. Yoongi od razu wypełzał ze swojej jaskini, odsuwając szczelnie zasuniętą zasłonkę i uciekał do przygotowanego wcześniej przez Hobiego gniazda z koców i maskotek od fanów.

Teraz też siedzieli w takim gnieździe, oglądając jakiś program przyrodniczy o papugach z Nowej Zelandii. Tak naprawdę Yoongi nie był nawet pewien, czy to program o papugach. Równie dobrze mógłby być to program o łyżkach. I tak by nie uważał. Był zajęty obserwowaniem zupełnie czego innego.

Hoseok leżał oparty o gigantyczną głowę Hello Kitty, przeżuwając rozgotowany przez Jungkooka ryż. Robił to wolno i ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się tego, co mógł znaleźć w środku mimo tego, że ryż był po prostu prawie bezbarwną, ciągnącą się papką dla dzieci, która mogła jedynie zagrozić jego kubkom smakowym, a na pewno nie zębom. Tylko raz się skrzywił, marszcząc nos. Yoongi przestał wtedy jeść i zawiesił wzrok na Hobim. Jeśli młodszy chłopak coś zauważył to nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Wciąż patrzył się na monitor i ani razu nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Yoongi potarł policzek, starając sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio widział, żeby Hoseok wychodził do pracy, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Dni zlały mu się w jedno wielkie leżenie w łóżku i oglądanie dram i programów na netflixie. I zawsze kiedy to robił, Hobi był przy nim. W ciągu tego czasu ani razu nie wróciły też zawroty głowy. Nawet najmniejszy sygnał nadchodzącego ataku paniki. Ani razu nie był też tak naprawdę wkurwiony i zły. Tak naprawdę to Yoongi nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak spokojny i zrelaksowany. Nie był też pewien jaki jest dzień tygodnia, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że dorm jest zdecydowanie za cichy i Hoseok raczej na pewno powinien być na jakiejś sesji. Jęknął cicho, trąc mocno oczy. Chyba była środa, ale nie był tego do końca pewien.

Hobi odłożył głośno łyżkę i odsunął ją od siebie wraz z miską.

\- Nie da się jeść, co? - spytał, przerywając jego tok myślenia. Nawet nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu laptopa.- Trzeba było jednak zamówić, a nie dawać wykazać się Kookiemu - westchnął ciężko, znów pocierając czubek nosa palcem. Yoongi znów zawiesił na nim wzrok, na moment zapominając o tym, co chciał sobie przypomnieć. Wiedział, że dotyczyło to w jakiś sposób Hoseoka, ale myśl szybko mu uleciała i nie mógł się na niej skupić.

\- Co?

\- Jedzenie, ryż. Niejadalne - powiedział wolno Hobi i uśmiechnął się do niego, odklejając się wreszcie od ekranu komputera. Yoongi przeniósł wzrok z jego nosa na policzki, które wydawały się jeszcze bardziej wydatne, kiedy chłopak się uśmiechał. Hoseok mówił coś jeszcze, ale mózg Yoongiego wyłączył się i zamiast starać się skupić na słowach chłopaka, zaczął wędrować w rejony, o których Yoongi wolałby zapomnieć. Zwłaszcza, że te rejony dość silnie pokrywały się z tymi odpowiedzialnymi za wypadek przed koncertem. Widział już tylko jego zadarty nos i policzki i to, że się do niego uśmiecha, ale poza tym nic innego do niego nie docierało. Totalna, mentalna stopklatka. Totalny spokój i cisza. Tyle. Nie czuł się sfrustrowany, zmęczony i zniechęcony. Nawet nie myślał o tym, chociaż przeważnie się tak czuł i te uczucia towarzyszyły my ciągle. Podobnie jak złość. Na wszystko i wszystkich. Bez wyjątku. Jeśli coś mogło posiadać numer identyfikacyjny, to było na czarnej liście Yoongiego. Teraz nawet nie przeszło mu to przez głowę. Spokój otoczył go z każdej strony, co samo w sobie nie powinno być niepokojące, jednak nie było jego normalnym stanem.

Spokój oznaczał kłopoty. Jednak tylko to czuł, patrząc na drugiego chłopaka.

Yoongi mrugnął, wracając do rzeczywistości. Hobi wciąż patrzył na niego, wyglądało na to, że czeka na jakąś odpowiedź.

\- To co, idziemy? - spytał Jimin, który nie wiadomo, kiedy pojawił się w drzwiach. Musiał właśnie wrócić z sesji, bo wciąż miał na sobie mocny makeup. Yoongi spojrzał w jego stronę zaskoczony.

\- Co? - spytał.

\- Nad rzekę, przejść się. Jest beznadziejna pogoda, więc nikogo nie będzie. Całe wybrzeże dla nas - odparł Hoseok, zsuwając się wolno ze swojego łóżka. - No chodź, godzina i wracamy. - dodał i zeskoczył szybko na ziemię. Kiedy się odwrócił i podał mu rękę, Yoongi wiedział już, że ma kłopoty. 


	8. 8

Kiedy Yoongi oświadczył, że wraca do Japonii, żeby odwiedzić halę koncertową, w której ostatnio nie wyszedł na scenę, a w dodatku chce jechać sam, Hoseok przez moment myślał, że się przesłyszał. Namjoon, który właśnie jadł śniadanie, zakrztusił się, a potem rozpętało się pandemonium.

Jin zaczął krzyczeć na Namjoona, a ten wstając, rozlał płatki z mlekiem. Jungkook poleciał do łazienki do papier. Taehyung po prostu się zawiesił, a Jimin dołączył do Jina i zaczął krzyczeć głośno. Ale nie na Namjoona, ogólnie. Dla protestu. Potem wrócił Jungkook rozlał jeszcze więcej misek, Jin zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, bo Namjoon próbował wciąż coś powiedzieć do Yoongiego i dalej się przy tym krztusił. Dopiero kiedy Hobi rozdarł się na cały głos, żeby się uspokoili, w kuchni nastała cisza.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział wreszcie Jin, odwracając się w stronę Yoongiego.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką - odparł spokojnie chłopak.

\- Może i nie jestem, ale jestem tu najstar...

\- Wciąż nie jesteś moją matką. Z resztą - wzruszył ramionami. - Ona też by mnie nie zatrzymała. Jadę, Jin - powtórzył. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Namjoona, który już się opanował i w milczeniu przygryzał wargę.

\- Myślę...Po pierwsze...Nie powinieneś jechać sam - powiedział wreszcie. - Po drugie, po cholerę ci to?

\- Dla siebie, po prostu - odparł spokojnie Yoongi, siadając na krześle przy stole. Wziął wolną, nietkniętą przez niszczycielską moc Namjoona, miskę i zaczął jeść śniadanie. Nikt nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. - Nawet nie myślcie przydzielić mi jakąś opiekunkę

 

                                                                                                    ***

 

Kilka godzin później Hoseok stał owinięty ciasno w swój szlafrok przed drzwiami pokoju Yoongiego, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Namjoon wysłał go na zwiad. Tak naprawdę sam chciał pójść do pokoju i sprawdzić, co się dzieje z Yoongim, ale Namjoon był w pełni przekonany, że sam zmanipulował go do tego pomysłu. Hobi nie zamierzał wyprowadzać go z błędu.  Pozostała piątka oklepała mu boleśnie plecy i ramiona na zachętę i uzbrojony w puszkę coli wyszedł z pokoju Taehyunga i Namjoona, starając się opanować nerwy.

Zrobił jeszcze jeden w tył zwrot i stanął zaraz przy samym wejściu do sypialni, opierając czoło o framugę drzwi. Wystarczy tylko zapukać. Jeśli tylko wyciągnie rękę, będzie w stanie to zrobić. Ale co dalej? Nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć. O co zapytać. Wiedział, że nie powinien zgodzić się na jego samotny wypad do obcego kraju. Może powinien zadeklarować pomoc? A jeśli Yoongi odmówi? Jeśli znów nie będzie się odzywać się i się obrazi? Jeśli..

\- Wejdziesz wreszcie? - głos Yoongiego dobiegający z sypialni przerwał jego przemyślenia. Hoseok wahał się przez chwilę. - Moje zaproszenie ważne jest tylko przez 5 sekund. 5, 4... - mówił dalej Yoongi. Jego głos był zniekształcony, drżący i niewyraźny. Hobi otworzył szybko drzwi na oścież, myśląc o samych najgorszych rzeczach..

Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie wybuchu bomby, bo tylko to usprawiedliwiałoby stan pokoju. Wszędzie walały się ubrania. Na łóżkach, krzesłach, podłodze. Dopiero po pewnym czasie znalazł Yoongiego. Siedział w szafie, dosłownie. Widział tylko jego chude nogi, które wystawały zza kupki zrzuconych z półki swetrów. Hobi zamknął  drzwi głośniej niż zamierzał i ścisnął mocniej trzymaną w ręku puszkę coli.

\- Co to ma być?! - krzyknął, zanim zdążył się opanować. Kopnął gniewnie parę zwiniętych ciasno skarpet, które pofrunęły w stronę Yoongiego. Ten wychylił się tylko na chwilę z szafy, oferując Hoseokowi coś na kształt zadowolonego uśmiechu. - Ja pierdole Yoongi, nie po to sprzątam w weekendy, żebyś rozpierdalał wszystkie ubrania, które przypominam, JA zawsze składam! - zaczął tyradę, rozkopując jeszcze bardziej leżące dookoła niego rzeczy.  W odpowiedzi czarny szalik wyleciał zza drzwi szafy i upadł mu przed nogami. - Ej! Serio mówię!  - Hobi podniósł go z ziemi i zaczął starannie zwijać. Zaraz na ziemi pojawiła się para wełnianych skarpet. - Yoongi!

\- I po co te nerwy? - odparł spokojnie chłopak. Hoseok nawet nie zauważył, kiedy starszy chłopak wstał i podszedł do niego. Dopiero kiedy wyjął mu z ręki puszkę coli, opanował się trochę. - Jin to poskłada - dodał i otworzył ją jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zamknął oczy i wypił kilka łyków. Hobi szybko odzyskał temperament.

\- Chyba w następnym stuleciu - syknął gniewnie przez zęby. Podniósł porzucone na ziemi tshirty i usiadł na krześle Jina. - Przecież wiesz, jaki on jest. Jak coś nie należy do niego to będzie do omijać szerokim łukiem i ignorować tak długo, jak się da. Chyba, że ktoś dotknie coś jego… ooo… to inna sprawa - narzekał dalej pod nosem, układając na kolanach kolejne ubrania, które podnosił z podłogi. Yoongi stał wciąż w jednym miejscu, obserwując jak jeździ krzesłem z kąta w kąt i podnosi kolejne porozrzucane pary majtek, skarpetek i spodni. - Ja pierdole Yoongi! Zobacz co się stało, ta twoja fajansiarska cekinowa marynara wysypała cekiny - jęknął głośno. - Czego ty szukałeś właściwie? - spytał, odwracając się z całym krzesłem w stronę chłopaka.

\- Tego - Yoongi wyjął z kieszeni małą latarkę w kształcie bomby. Włączył ją i wyłączył na próbę.

\- Nie mogłeś spytać kogokolwiek z nas, gdzie są? Przecież w mieszkaniu mamy ich chyba z milion! - Hoseok nie wytrzymał i wstał z krzesła, zrzucając część poskładanych ubrań. - Nawet u mnie w pokoju mamy ich chyba z dziesięć.

\- Ale ta jest moja - odparł spokojnie starszy chłopak i schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Obaj zamilkli. Yoongi upił jeszcze kilka łyków coli i odstawił puszkę na biurko Jina.

\- Jeśli… - zaczął mówić Hobi. Yoongi podszedł wolno do niego. Podniósł zrzucone przed chwilą ubrania i przycisnął je do piersi. - Jeśli.. - powtórzył młodszy chłopak. Yoongi podał mu ubrania, które tamten szybko odebrał. Yoongi ścisnął go lekko za ręce

\- Wrócę Hoseok, serio mówię - powiedział poważnie. Hobi nie wiedział już, co sam chciał powiedzieć, odpowiedział mu uściskiem.

 

                                                                                                  ***

 

Sam odwiózł go na lotnisko. Pożegnanie było krótkie, bo w sumie o czym mieli rozmawiać? Będzie w Japonii cztery dni. Zatrzymuje się w tym samym hotelu, w którym nocowali ostatnio. Nikt go nie odbierze. Nikt z nim nie jedzie.

On, czyli Min Yoongi, nie Suga. Człowiek prywatny, jak to sam powiedział przed wyjściem z domu. Hobi nie wiedział, czy to cud, czy siła postanowienia Yoongiego podziałała na ich fanów, ale nikt nie zauważył, kiedy wyjeżdżali z dormu i nikt nie czekał na nich na lotnisku. Yoongi opuszczał kraj jako całkowicie anonimowy człowiek. Hoseok podejrzewał, że zmiana koloru włosów z wściekle różowego na czarny dużo pomogła, jednak zachował to dla siebie. Yoongi założył maskę przeciwpyłową i zaraz zniknął mu z oczu porwany przez tłum turystów zmierzających do Japonii. Hobi opuszczał lotnisko z ciężkim sercem.

Równie fatalnie czuł się na sali prób, a potem na evencie z fanami, dopiero wieczorem, kiedy wreszcie mógł dorwać się do komórki i odczytał smsa "jestem, hotel", trochę mu ulżyło. Nie spał jednak. Tłukł się po dormie, starając się zająć czymkolwiek. Wstawił chyba z 5 prań, zrobił porządek we wszystkich szafach w przedpokoju, ale dalej nie mógł zasnąć. Yoongi powiedział przed wyjazdem, że musi się odciąć od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Zastanowić się i, że wyśle mu tylko smsa z hotelu, kiedy tam dotrze, a potem aż do wyjazdu nie usłyszą od niego. W pierwszym odruchu Hoseok znów miał ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć, ale szybko się opanował.

\- To lepsze niż nic - powtórzył na głos odpowiedź, którą dał wtedy Yoongiem i z westchnieniem rzucił się na kanapę.

\- Przeżywasz dalej? - Hobi podskoczył przestraszony, kiedy z łazienki wyszedł Namjoon. Musiał brać przed chwilą prysznic, bo wciąż ociekał wodą. Nigdy się nie wycierał po kąpieli.  

\- Co ty gadasz? - odparł zakłopotany i usiadł normalnie na kanapie. Poprawił zwisający z oparcia koc, na którym usiadł zaraz młodszy chłopak. - Weź...prasowałem go dzisiaj.

\- No właśnie o tym mówię - powiedział Namjoon, zdejmując z głowy ręcznik. Owinął go sobie wokół ręki, a potem zaraz rozprostował na nodze. Przez moment wygładzał go w zamyśleniu. - Zawsze wtedy sprzątasz, a tak właściwie to po cholerę prasowałeś ten koc? To koc... i tak się zaraz wymnie - Hoseok nic nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił tylko głowę w stronę okna, podpierając podbródek na ręce - Suga się odzywał?

\- Uhum - mruknął twierdząco Hobi.

\- Żyje znaczy się - kolejne mruknięcie. - No to czym się przejmujesz?

\- Serio Namjoon? - Hoseok spojrzał w jego stronę. - Jak możesz być taki spokojny, jak...

\- Jak co? - przerwał mu młodszy. - To dorosły facet.

\- Widziałeś co się działo Joonie, widziałeś, a właściwie nie widziałeś. I ja też nie widziałem.

\- Wiem, przecież wiem - westchnął głośno Namjoon, pocierając ręką twarz. Mimo tego, że miał zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat, wyglądał w tym momencie na więcej. Trzydzieści, trzydzieści pięć. Hobi nie był w stanie tego określić. Dopiero z tej odległości naprawdę zobaczył, jak chłopak ma bardzo podkrążone oczy i jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Jego wzrok padł na ręce Namjoona i na jego palce. Obgryzione prawie do mięsa paznokcie powiedziały mu więcej, niż chciałby wiedzieć. Namjoon nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę. Patrzył się gdzieś w punkt za oknem - Powinien to przewidzieć - powiedział z trudem.

\- To nie była twoja wina - odparł Hoseok, obserwując go wciąż uważnie. - Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, wiesz jaki on jest dobry w ukrywaniu rzeczy. Pamiętasz, jak prawie przez miesiąc w drugim dormie ukrywał przed nami Holly? Do dziś nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że nikt z managerów, a zwłaszcza my nie zauważyliśmy, że mieszka z nami pies. Joonah - złapał go za rękę. - Nie biczuj się z tego powodu. Wiesz jak z nim jest...

\- A z tobą? - pytanie zaskoczyło Hobiego. Namjoon ścisnął go lekko za rękę.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Wiesz, o czym mówię - Namjoon puścił go i wstał z kanapy. Hoseok patrzył na niego zaskoczony. - Hobi, obiecaj mi coś.

\- Co? - spytał szeptem chłopak, chociaż sam nie wiedział, dlaczego mówił tak cicho. Namjoon wydawał się być bardzo zdeterminowany. Wydawał się też wiedzieć więcej niż Hobi, co było bardziej niż niepokojące, bo zazwyczaj był osobą, która zajmowała się bardziej filozofowaniem i nie zwracała uwagi na to, co się dzieje dookoła. A może raczej. Sprawiała takie wrażenie.

\- Nie będę się biczować, ale ty też tego nie rób - odparł  i wstał z oparcia, zabierając ze sobą koc. - I...ogarnij to - machnął niedbale ręką.

\- Przecież jest posprzątane - zaprotestował szybko Hoseok, prawie zrywając się z kanapy.

\- Nie mówię o tym - odpowiedział szybko Namjoon. - Chodzi mi o was. Ogarnij to, serio. Wszyscy mamy już dość twojego wzdychania.

\- O czym ty.. .- zaczął mówić, ale Namjoon zamknął już za sobą drzwi. Hobi usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i zaczął wgapiać się w wyłączony telewizor.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie...cameo Kena! :-)  
> I nowe dwa pairingi! XD

Hobi nie spał prawie wcale. Tak naprawdę to przez większą część nocy przewalał się z kąta w kąt, szukając sobie miejsca, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Gdy myślał już, że znalazł dobrą pozycję, przypominał mu się Namjoon albo Yoongi i od nowa wędrował po łóżku, próbując znaleźć sobie dobre miejsce.

Budzik obudził go już o szóstej, a właściwie oznajmił mu, że jest szósta. Bolały go mięśnie od sprzątania, bolała go głowa i oczy, które z braku snu wyschły mu tak bardzo, że wiedział już, że nie będzie dziś w stanie założyć szkieł kontaktowych. Czuł się chory i zmęczony, a rozmowa z Namjoonem włączała mu się w głowie jak zepsuta płyta. Czuł się jak w "Dniu świstaka".

"Pogadaj z Jinem" - tylko tyle udało mu się wycisnąć z chłopaka po prawie pięciu minutach dobijania się do drzwi jego i Taehyunga sypialni poprzedniego wieczora. Kiedy Taehyung to usłyszał, dostał takiego ataku histerycznego śmiechu, że Hoseok przez chwilę myślał, że Namjoon go morduje, ale po chwili uspokoił się i krzyknął. "Ano! Ano". Nie otworzyli mu jednak drzwi, więc poczłapał zrezygnowany do swojego pokoju. Jina nie było na noc w dormie, więc rozmowa musiała poczekać. Chociaż tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, o co ma go spytać. "Co się dzieje ze mną niby hyung?", "Dlaczego Namjoon kazał mi z tobą gadać". Miał mętlik w głowie.

Wyłączył budzik na komórce i sprawdził szybko smsmy i maila. Nic, pusto. Yoongi dotrzymał słowa.

\- Hyuuung! - Jimin odezwał się z dolnego posłania i zaczął kopać w jego materac. - Nie chcę iść! - jęczał, uderzając rytmicznie w ramę łóżka. Normalnie może Hobi uznałby to za urocze, ale dziś wiedział już, że nie będzie miał do Jimina tyle cierpliwości co zwykle.

\- No to masz problem - odparł, rzucając komórkę na bok. Odpowiedziało mu kopnięcie. - Masz pięć minut, jak nie to idę pierwszy do łazienki.

\- Nigdzie nie idę! - krzyknął Jimin. Tym razem obyło się bez kopnięcia. Hoseok słyszał, jak ciężka kołdra Jimina szeleści pod spodem.

\- To, że się nią nakryjesz, cię nie uratuje - odparł i zeskoczył z łóżka. Tak jak myślał, chłopak leżał pod kołdrą. Nawet najmniejsza część jego ciała nie wystawała spod spodu. - Serio? - spytał, ale Jimin mu nie odpowiedział. Hoseok podszedł do okna i otworzył rolety. - Dobra, jak chcesz. Idę pod prysznic.

\- Hyuung! - Jimin odezwał się spod kołdry, kiedy był już prawie przy drzwiach.

\- Co? - odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Co? - spytał jeszcze raz. Powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Wcześniej miał jej bardzo mało, ale coraz szybciej osiągała poziom krytyczny.

\- Nic - Jimin zaczął się śmiać i wystawił na chwilę głowę. - Jesteś śmieszny, kiedy się irytujesz. Hobi chyba jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie chwycił własnej poduszki i nie zaczął uderzać gdzie się da kogokolwiek. O dziwo, po prawie dziesięciominutowej walce z Jiminem, do której nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy, dołączył Jeongkook i Taehyung, poczuł się lepiej. Mięśnie rozruszały się, a adrenalina zaczęła robić swoje. Kiedy rzucił swoją poduszkę na górną posłanie i zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni, zaczął się nawet śmiać. Może jednak ten dzień nie będzie jednak do kitu?

\- Oj, hyung - Taehyung otworzył drzwi i wyszedł za nim na korytarz. Był cały czerwony na twarzy, a włosy sterczały mu chyba w każdym możliwym kierunku. Wciąż miał na sobie piżamę i ściskał pod bokiem jakąś poduszkę. - Twoja kolej? - spytał.

\- Co? - Hoseok spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Ła-zien-ka - wysylabizował wolno Taehyung i pokazał na drzwi, obok których stali. - Idziesz? - Hobi kiwnął głową. - Namjoon siedzi tam od godziny. Jeszcze nie wyszedł.

\- 5 minut! - odkrzyknął im od razu głos za drzwiami. Hoseok westchnął ciężko i usiadł na podłodze obok. Tak naprawdę to mieli w nowym mieszkaniu aż trzy łazienki, ale jedna robiła za tymczasowy składzik na ubrania, zanim nie odeślą ich z powrotem do firm, które im je przysłały, a druga od prawie miesiąca była wyłączona z użytku z powodu eksperymentu, który Jeongkook i Jimin przeprowadzali na potrzeby wypracowania do szkoły tego pierwszego. Hydraulik do dziś nie wiedział, jak udało im się spalić plastikową rurę, która była w ścianie, ale był pod dużym wrażeniem. Pod mniejszym był Bang PD razem z ich landlordem. "Trzeba będzie kuć", zapowiedział hydraulik. "Zbić kafelki pod prysznicem i na podłodze". Generalny remont nie wchodził jednak w grę, dopóki byli w kraju. Musiał zaczekać do wakacji. Dlatego póki co musieli radzić sobie z jedną łazienką, a to co rano prowadziło do mniejszych lub większych konfliktów.

Taehyung usiadł obok Hoseoka na podłodze, podkładając sobie poduszkę pod pupę.

\- Co? - Hobi nawet nie spojrzał na niego. Zamknął oczy i westchnął jeszcze raz. - Wczoraj nie chciałeś mi nawet drzwi otworzyć, a dziś łasisz się jak kot - gadał dalej, odsuwając od siebie chłopaka, który próbował położyć mu głowę na kolanach.

\- Jesteś nieczuły - wymruczał Taehyung.

\- Możliwe

\- BJH! Bestia Jeong Hoseok - odparł młodszy chłopak, starając się ułożyć jakoś, ale Hoseok nie dawał za wygraną. W końcu zrezygnowany usiadł normalnie i założył ręce na piersiach.

\- Sorry not sorry - Hobi otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. - To powiesz mi w końcu, o co wam chodziło wczoraj?

\- Nie - odparł krótko Taehyung. Hobi odsunął go jedną ręką, jak najdalej potrafił.

\- Odejdź - powiedział. - Idź do siebie i nie zawracaj mi głowy.

\- Pogadaj z Seokjinem - młodszy chłopak przysunął się bliżej, ale Hoseok odepchnął go mocniej drugą ręką i z powrotem wylądował prawie za zakrętem korytarza. - Jin ci prawdę powie, hyuuung. No weeź...

\- Idź, idź ode mnie - powtarzał dalej Hobi. Zabrał chłopakowi poduszkę i wyrzucił ją do salonu. - Do widzenia! - pomachał mu na pożegnanie i usiadł z powrotem normalnie na podłodze, podwijając nogi pod siebie. Taehyung wstał z podłogi, otrzepując się z niewidzialnego kurzu. Hobi wiedział, że podłoga jest nieskazitelnie czysta. Sam dzień wcześniej szorował ją na czworakach przez prawie dwie godziny. Skrzywił się zirytowany, obserwując kątem oka prawie teatralne otrzepywanie się chłopaka.

\- No dobra, jak chcesz. Idę - powiedział wreszcie Taehyung, prostując się. - I pamiętaj, hyung. Jak z nim pogadasz to przyjdź do mnie i nie uciekaj, dobra? - spytał, ale Hoseok ignorował go dalej. - No i super. To do wieczora - powiedział i poszedł do salonu.

                                                                                               ***

Cały dzień mieli próby i Hobi mimo tego, że z początku chciał zignorować prośbę Namjoona, próbował nawet zamienić kilka słów z Jinem. Nie było jednak czasu na dłuższą rozmowę. Próba wokalna, taneczna, znowu wokalna, a potem na chwilę do studia. Coś dograć, potem występ w programie, a wieczorem miał zmianę w radiu. Kiedy stanął w drzwiach mieszkania, było po drugiej w nocy i padał z nóg. Zanim przestąpił próg wyjął jeszcze komórkę, sprawdzając godzinę. A potem szybko maila i smsmy. Pusto. A w sumie nie pusto, bo prawie sto nieodebranych wiadomości, ale to był tylko spam i wieści od rodziny. Yoongi nic nie napisał.

Jutro, zajmie się tym jutro. Teraz marzył tylko o łóżku. Wiedział, że szybko dziś zaśnie. Jego organizm był silniejszy i gonitwa myśli tym razem nie zwycięży.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, skopał buty i rzucił swój plecak gdzieś pod nogi. Nie spojrzał na niego nawet raz. W myślach widział już tylko swoje łóżko i poduszki.

Miał już skręcić do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał jakieś puknięcie. Coś jakby spadający karton, a potem cichy śmiech Jina. Odwrócił się wolno w stronę źródła dźwięku. Salon przed nim był ciemny, nie licząc żarzących się żarówek przy telewizorze i konsoli. Nawet Jungkook, który spał od tygodnia na kanapie w pokoju, miał wyłączony laptop i komórkę. Widział jednak, że tam jest. Leżał zaplątany w stos koców i kołder zapewne ukradzionych z innych pokoi. Spał tak mocno, że nie usłyszał jego wejścia, a tym bardziej dziwnych dźwięków. I znów powtórzył się odgłos spadającego kartonu, a potem śmiech Jina.

\- Dziwne - powiedział na głos Hobi. Widział światło wydobywające się spod drzwi sypialni chłopaka. Wahał się tylko chwilę. Od razu zmienił kierunek i poszedł w ich stronę. Kiedy odgłos powtórzył się, a potem usłyszał męski głos, który zdecydowanie nie należał do Jina, serce zaczęło mu walić mocniej.- Ty z… - zaczął mówić. Czuł jak złość wzbiera się w nim niczym tsunami. Martwił się, czy z Yoongim wszystko w porządku, czy nic mu się nie stało, czy ktoś mu czegoś nie zrobił, a on tymczasem ukrywał się w swoim pokoju. Otworzył drzwi na całą szerokość - ... jebie! - krzyknął głośniej.

Zdziwienie przyszło pierwsze, potem zakłopotanie w parze ze wstydem. Hoseok przez moment myślał, że zemdleje. To napewno było by lepsze, niż to co przeżywał, stojąc w drzwiach. Emocje mieszały się równie szybko, jak szybko zakrywał się Ken leżący na łóżku Yoongiego. Z tego co zdążył zaobserwować Hobi, a zdążył sporo, był nagi. Równie nagi był Jin, który klęczał obok łóżka ze słoikiem, który Hoseok modlił się, nie był słoikiem z żadnym jedzeniem, które lubił.

\- No właśnie zamierzam - odparł stoicko Jin, odkładając słoik na bok. Hobi wciąż łapał powietrze. Goły Ken, a właściwie już nie taki goły, też próbował jakoś się ogarnąć. - Oj, uspokójcie się obaj - Jin wstał z klęczek i podszedł do drzwi. Zdjął z nich rękę Hoseoka, która była prawie czerwona od zaciskania się na klamce. - Czy to coś ważnego? - spytał.

\- Uh… - wydukał młodszy chłopak.

\- Może zaczekać do rana? - pytał dalej i być może mówił coś jeszcze, ale Hobi zbyt był zajęty gapieniem się na jego klatę, brzuch, a kiedy zszedł niżej, mało nie krzyknął, bo zjawił się obok niego Taehyung i złapał go w pasie.

\- Pewnie, że może - odpowiedział za Hoseoka i uśmiechnął się swoim zwyczajem. - Hyuung, my już pójdziemy. Bawcie się dobrze - pomachał do Kena, który zakrył twarz maskotkami. Wtedy drzwi się zamknęły i Hobi został z Taehyungiem sam na sam. No nie do końca, bo Jungkook przekręcił się przez sen, jęcząc głośno.

\- Mój pokój? - spytał Taehyung, puszczając wreszcie Hoseoka. - No chodź, Namjoonie jest w studiu nagrań - powiedział jeszcze i poszedł pierwszy, zostawiając go samego.

                                                                                           ***

\- Co… co to - spytał Hobi, wchodząc do środka. Pokazał gestem na drzwi za sobą. - Jak? Kiedy? Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- No raczej! - odparł Taehyung, kładąc się na swoim łóżku. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Hoseok poszedł do niego bez szemrania i usiadł obok. - Wszyscy wiedzieli.

\- Co? - Hobi nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia. Zaczął rozbierać się z kurtki nerwowo. Zdecydowanie było mu za gorąco. - Jak to wszyscy wiedzieli? Jacy wszyscy? Kto?

\- No...- Taehyung zamyślił się na chwilę. Położył się na plecach i zaczął liczyć drewniane żeberka przytrzymujące materac nad nim. - Ja, Jiminnie, Namjoonie, Kookie - mówił dalej. - No i Suga. W końcu z nim mieszka - spojrzał na Hobiego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Żarty, żartujesz - mamrotał dalej pod nosem Hoseok. Zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na krzesło Namjoona. - Jakim...ale jak? - gadał dalej bez sensu.

\- Wiesz hyung, tak bywa po prostu - Taehyung westchnął ciężko. - Jonghyunnie też ma chłopaka. Jakiegoś studenta podobno. Jo Kwon...

\- To wiadomo! - Hobi machnął ręką. Przez chwilę patrzył się na swoją kurtkę. - Zaraz, zaraz. Jonghyun z Shinee? - spytał wreszcie. Taehyung pokiwał głową. - Jin i Ken?

\- Hyung, przecież widziałeś ich na idol olympics. Ślepy by zauważył, serio - młodszy chłopak zaśmiał się krótko. - Jin praktycznie przez cały dzień leżał mu na nogach i przewalali się po ziemi, robiąc sobie wianki. Wiesz ile fanfików przez to powstało? - gwizdnął przez zęby.

\- Ale… ja jebie. Taehyung. Dlaczego ja nic nie wiedziałem? - pytał dalej Hobi. - To jakaś tajemnica? O co chodzi? Dlaczego się śmiejesz?

\- No bo..- Taehyung roześmiał sie jeszcze bardziej. - No bo...myśleliśmy, że wiesz i nikt się tym nie przejmował. Myślisz, że dlaczego Jin tak często nocuje poza domem?

\- Ma rodzinę blisko - odparł szybko Hoseok.

\- Omajgat, hyung, ale ty jesteś niedomyślny - młodszy chłopak podparł się na przedramionach. Wciąż się uśmiechał. - Serio, ślepy jesteś.

\- Dlatego Namjoon chciał, żebym z nim pogadał? Żeby mi Jin powiedział? Myśleliście, że co? - pytał dalej Hobi. - Że mi to będzie przeszkadzać? Nie, nigdy. Tylko… - wzdrygnął się. - Muszą być tacy głośni?

\- Tym razem byli serio cicho - odparł Taehyung.

\- Tacy goli?

\- Na tym to polega hyung

\- Widziałem ich...

\- Wiem, ja też. Chyba większość z nas - Taehyung znów się zaczął śmiać. - O matko, hyung. Żebyś ty widział swoją minę. Bezcenna, serio. Bezcenna. Mogłem to nagrać - Hobi potarł ręką twarz. - I nie o tym miałeś z nim pogadać, ale dobrze się stało. Masz szybkie wprowadzenie w temat.

\- Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz - Hoseok pokręcił głową. - Jaki to ma wszystko związek ze sobą? - Hobi poczuł znów nagły napływ porannej frustracji i złości. Jeszcze chwila, a weźmie poduszkę leżącą za Taehyungiem i nią go udusi. Zacisnął ręce w pięści. Taehyung uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Usiadł na łóżku i przysunął się bliżej chłopaka.

\- Obiecaj, że mnie nie zabijesz - powiedział. Kiedy złapał Hobiego za tył głowy, chłopak mógł przysiąc, że stracił czucie w nogach. I w sumie w całym ciele, a jego mózg na pewno musiał się wyłączyć. Tylko tymczasowy paraliż spowodowany zmęczeniem mógł być odpowiedzialny za to, że Taehyung pocałował go na łóżku Namjoona, o drugiej dwadzieścia dwie, a Hoseok nic z tym nie zrobił. Nie odsunął się, nie zaczął też krzyczeć. Nawet zamknął oczy. Dopiero wtedy Taehyung odsunął się i zaczął się cicho śmiać. - To co? Chcesz wiedzieć więcej? 


	10. 10

Była godzina druga dwadzieścia trzy w nocy, kiedy Hoseok otworzył oczy. Przez moment nie był pewien, gdzie jest i co się właściwie stało. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zdecydowanie nie był jego. Ściana żółtych maskotek i gigantyczna półka z książkami nie znajdowały się w jego sypialni. Z tego co pamiętał, a nie był teraz pewien swoich funkcji myślowych i w ogóle jakichkolwiek włącznie z oddychaniem, w jego sypialni nie mieszkał Taehyung tylko Jimin, ale to właśnie Taehyung siedział naprzeciw niego, szczerząc się jak idiota.

\- No i? - dopytywał dalej, ale Hobi nie był pewien, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie czuje twarzy i chyba ma jakiś mini wylew, bo żołądek zacisnął mu się boleśnie w ciasny supeł, ale wydawało mu się to zbyt dramatyczne. Rozważał też powiedzenie czegoś o tym, że serce zaraz mu wysiądzie, i że chyba nigdy policzki nie paliły go tak bardzo. Chyba, że przed chwilą przed sypialnią Jina. Ale to też wydawało mu się nie na miejscu.

\- Uh - powiedział więc. Uznał to za wystarczająco odpowiedź. Ani złą, ani dobrą. Neutralną. Tylko na to było go tylko stać w tym momencie.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź, hyung - Taehyung od razu zaprotestował. Złapał go za ręce i podrzucił je kilka razy. - Chcesz jeszcze raz? - spytał i znów się przysunął. Hoseok siedział na swoim miejscu, gapiąc się na niego bez cienia jakichkolwiek emocji na twarzy. Młodszy chłopak musiał to wziąć za zgodę, bo zaraz znów był przy nim, a właściwie na nim, bo popchnął go lekko na plecy i pocałował znowu. Hobi próbował protestować, ale protest nie wyszedł poza myśleniem o nim. Sam do końca nie był pewien, co się stało.

Wiedział tylko tyle, że leży na maskotkach Namjoona, chce się podnieść i iść do siebie, ale nic z nim nie współpracowało. Łydki, uda, a zwłaszcza ręce, które zdradziecko przysunęły Taehyunga jeszcze bliżej, kiedy młodszy chłopak chciał się odsunąć na chwilę, żeby nabrać powietrza.

Przytrzymał go w miejscu, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz zmieni zdanie i ucieknie. Czuł na sobie rękę młodszego chłopaka, która mógłby przysiąc, paliła go żywym ogniem. Najpierw była gdzieś na udzie, ale dobrnęła już prawie do klatki piersiowej i Hoseok był przekonany, że na pewno zostawiła jeden, długi pokryty bąblami ślad. Druga była gdzieś przy jego głowie. Ugięta w połowie łapała go lekko za włosy. O dziwo nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie przeszkadzał mu też jego lekki zarost, wpadające do oczu włosy, a zwłaszcza usta, które nawet odważyły się zejść w rejony szyi. Wtedy zdradzieckie ręce Hobiego zaprotestowały i pociągnęły mocniej młodszego chłopaka za włosy, co tylko spotkało się z krótkim śmiechem. Usta wróciły na właściwe miejsce i zostały na jego własnych ustach przez dłuższy czas. Hoseok nie liczył ile czasu minęło. Dziesięć minut? Pięć? Godzina? W końcu zabrakło mu powietrza i jego zdradzieckie ręce poddały się i poluzowały nieco uścisk. Taehyung wykorzystał ten moment i odsunął się. Hobi ze zdziwieniem stwierdził wtedy, że sam gdzieś w trakcie podniósł się na przedramionach. Bolały go. A może nie bolały? Może to była tylko adrenalina?

Na pewno były zmęczone. Chłopak opadł bezwładnie jak lalka między maskotki Namjoona, poddając się. Taehyung zrobił to samo.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza.

\- Ale jaja - powiedział w końcu młodszy i zaczął się śmiać. Klasnął kilka razy w ręce. - Ale jaja - powtórzył. - Nieźle, co?

\- No - odparł wreszcie Hoseok, wciąż gapiąc się przed siebie. Nie odważył się nawet mrugnąć. Czuł na ustach ślinę i wiedział, że nie jest jego. Adrenalinowy haj powoli opadał, ale nie na tyle, żeby mógł usiąść na łóżku. Był na to jeszcze za słaby. Dotknął tylko swojego policzka, jakby sprawdzając, czy jest prawdziwy.

\- Z Jiminem dłużej mi zeszło. W sensie, żeby go do tego namówić - Taehyung usiadł gwałtownie, wciąż szczerząc się jak wariat. Dopiero to trochę otrzeźwiło Hobiego. A może raczej bardziej imię Jimina.

\- O czym ty gadasz? - spytał, wycierając mokry ślad na szyi.

\- Czasem dla odstresowania tak robimy. Wiesz… - poruszył szybko brwiami. - Chociaż… - zamyślił się na chwilę. - Nie, to chyba Jimin pierwszy to zaproponował. Sam nie wieeeeem...Tyle czasu minęło - zakończył wesoło i zabrał ze stolika nocnego wodę Namjoona. - Chcesz?

\- Że co? - Hoseok podniósł się na przedramionach. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty i Jimin. Nasz Jimin. Wy...w łóżku. Jak Jin?! - Taehyung wyciągnął w jego stronę butelkę z wodą, ale Hobi ją odtrącił. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i sam napił się łyka. Widać było, że jest już w swoim świecie i nie interesuje go to co mówi starszy. - Taehyung! Słuchasz mnie?

\- Słucham, no przecież. Dlatego tu jesteś - odparł i zakręcił mocno butelkę. - I nie, nie jesteśmy razem. I nie, tylko przewalanki i całowanie. Nie gotowanie się w łóżku jak Jin - Hooseok skrzywił się lekko na samą myśl o Jinie. - Jimin nawet nie jest gejem, raczej bi. Ja w sumie nie wiem. Chyba ani nie jestem, ani jestem. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym za bardzo - zamyślił się na chwilę. - Chyba? A może jednak nie? - spojrzał na niego z zaskoczoną miną. Przez chwilę liczył coś w pamięci i wreszcie powiedział. - Jak mówiłem. To dla odstresowania, zabawa taka. Jungkooka próbowaliśmy namówić, ale on tylko się na nas gapi i ignoruje. Co w sumie jest całkiem no wiesz… Spoko - znów poruszył rytmicznie brwiami.

\- Nie wierzę - Hobi powiedział cicho gapiąc się w ścianę. Czuł, że jeszcze trochę, a mózg naprawdę przegrzeje mu się z nadmiaru informacji. Już teraz czuł, że coś go swędzi na głowie. Podrapał się szybko po grzywce. - Jakim cudem...

\- Cię to ominęło? - dokończył za niego pomocnie Taehyung. - Cóż hyung, jesteś niedomyślny i trochę tępy czasem - Hoseok spojrzał na niego szybko. - Nie w tym sensie. Odczytywania sygnałów, ale spokojnie. Jestem tu żeby ci pomóc. Skoro Jinnie zajęty jest swoim eksperymentem kulinarnym..

\- Błagam cię, nie kończ tego zdania - przerwał mu szybko Hobi, siadając na łóżku. Taehyung otworzył usta. - Ani słowa więcej, nie żartuję. Przyłożę ci.

\- No dobra - młodszy poddał się bez walki. - Skoro mieliśmy już wprowadzenie to możemy teraz przejść do konkretów.

\- A to nie był konkret? - zdziwił się Hobi. - Co to miało twoim zdaniem być?

\- Jak mówiłem..wprowadzenie, a teraz rozwinięcie - Taehyung uśmiechnął się. - Jesteś przygotowany, hyung?

\- A można być na taką rozmowę przygotowanym? - spytał Hobi, chociaż nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Taehyung, o ile to możliwe, wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej. Zatarł szybko ręce, jakby szykując się do walki.

\- Hosokkie hyung - powiedział wolno, budując atmosferę. - Chcesz przelecieć Yoongiego, a czujesz się jak szmata, bo go z nami nie ma. Zakochałeś się, hyung! Gratulacje! - oznajmił radośnie. Hobi z jękiem opadł z powrotem między maskotki.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miało być jutro, ale co tam! :)

Minęły cztery dni. Cztery dni od wyjazdu Yoongiego. Dziś wracał, a Hoseok od rana wariował. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy nie. Od wieczornego spotkania z Taehyungiem nic nie wymyślił i nie doszedł do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. Czy Taehyung i Namjoon mówili prawdę? Jak się z tym czuł? Co czuł? I jeśli czuł to, czy była to prawda? Wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt niezrozumiałe. Liczył po cichu na to, że wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach i nie będzie musiał podejmować ani żadnych decyzji, ani zastanawiać się nad swoim statusem za bardzo. 

Bo tak naprawdę to dalej właściwie nie wiedział jak z nim samym było. Lubił dziewczyny, czy nie? Zawsze myślał, że tak, ale powoli zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. Był, (tu wstaw słowo na g, którego się wciąż bał) czy nie był? Na razie skupił się na tańczeniu i odsuwaniu wszystkich myśli od siebie, chociaż było to wyzwanie. Taehyung nagabywał go wieczorem prawie codziennie i pytał, czy się z nim zgadza. A potem proponował inne rzeczy, ale Hobi za każdym razem odmawiał i od razu szedł do siebie. 

Reszty zespołu też unikał jak ognia. Na szczęście nikt oprócz Taehyunga nie zadawał żadnych niewygodnych pytań i mógł w miarę spokojnie spędzić kilka ostatnich dni. Czasem ktoś głośniej krzyknął, żeby przestał wreszcie wzdychać, ale poza tym był spokój. 

Skończyli właśnie nagranie w telewizji i wrócili vanem pod blok. Yoongi powinien być już w domu, bo wylot miał o trzynastej z lotniska w Naricie. Hoseok wiedział o tym, bo sprawdzał godziny i trasę lotu chyba ze sto razy. To cud, że telefon jeszcze mu się nie wyładował.

\- Yoongi hyung wrócił! - krzyknął podekscytowany Jungkook, pokazując na ich okna. Faktycznie, na górze paliło się światło. Hobi przełknął ślinę nerwowo, ale uśmiechnął się do pozostałych, kiedy po kolei wyskakiwali z samochodu, wydzierając się, że Yoongi wrócił. 

\- Wrócił - powiedział sam do siebie, idąc wolno za nimi. Kiedy jechali windą na czternaste piętro, czuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Siódme piętro. Ścisnął się boleśnie gdzieś u podstawy. Ósme piętro. Mocno, coraz mocniej. Przy jedenastym piętrze zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Było na tyle źle, że aż złapał Namjoona za rękę i oparł głowę na jego plecach. Chłopak poklepał go lekko po ręce w pocieszającym geście. Hoseok ścisnął go trochę mocniej. Zwłaszcza, że już dojeżdżali i zaraz będą u siebie. 

\- Naciskaj, naciskaj! - Jimin zaczął poganiać Jungkooka, kiedy winda zahamowała. Chłopak od razu zaczął wciskać przycisk otwierania drzwi i kiedy Hobi podniósł wolno głowę do góry, drzwi stały otworem. Taehyung i Jungkook byli pierwsi przy mieszkaniu i jako pierwsi wpadli do środka, krzycząc imię Yoongiego. 

\- Wróciliśmy! - Jimin był trzeci. Zdjął w locie buty i rzucił je niedbale na ziemię. Namjoon jednak nie ruszył się, podobnie jak Jin. Wciąż stali w tym samym miejscu przed Hoseokiem, tarasując mu przejście.

\- Gotowy? - spytali razem, chociaż nie umawiali tego wcześniej. Jin zaczął się cicho śmiać. 

\- Co? - Namjoon odwrócił się i spojrzał na Hobiego, który automatycznie się uśmiechnął. 

\- No chodźcie, chodźcie już - odparł szybko. - Ktoś woła windę z dołu - dodał i wyminął ich w przejściu. 

Reszta była w salonie. Widział też managerów i ich stylistki. Chyba każdy, kto pracował z nimi blisko, przyszedł do ich mieszkania. Hoseok nie spodziewał się takiego przyjęcia. Nie spodziewał się również muzyki i alkoholu, który stał w ich wąskim korytarzyku ustawiony ciasno w rządkach. 

\- Ja pierdole - wymsknęło mu się, kiedy wszedł głębiej. Ktoś przyniósł nawet wielki wieniec z kwiatów i piędziesiąt kilo ryżu.  Były też balony, jedzenie i wielki, gigantyczny baner, który nie pamiętał, żeby zawieszał. Na pewno nie było go tutaj, zanim wyszli z domu. Zmrużył oczy i przeczytał napis na nim: "Sto lat, Yoongi. <3 <3 <3" 

\- O jasna cholera - Hobi spojrzał na swój zegarek i wcisnął guzik z boku. Marzec, był marzec. 

\- O! Hobi! - krzyknął ich menager. Od razu wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Hoseok automatycznie posłał im swój najlepszy uśmiech. Wtedy krąg wokół Yoongiego rozstąpił się jak morze egipskie. Hobi walczył, jak tylko mógł z własnymi ustami o zachowanie uśmiechu. Musiał zachowywać się naturalnie.

\- Wróciłeś! - krzyknął, jakby nigdy nic. Jakby nie zapomniał o urodzinach Yoongiego. Podszedł do niego. Szybko, ale nie biegiem, chociaż to miał ochotę zrobić i przytulił go krótko, obejmując jednym ramieniem. Yoongi uśmiechnął się słabo zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Widać było, że nie spodziewał się żadnego przyjęcia. - Wróciłeś - powtórzył jeszcze raz już trochę ciszej. Było mu trochę słabo. Z gorąca, emocji, ludzi dookoła. Yoongi nie odezwał się. Złapał go tylko za rękę i jeszcze raz przytulił. Hoseok musiał usiąść. 

Kiedy Jin i Namjoon podeszli do Yoongiego, żeby złożyć mu życzenia, Hobi wykorzystał swoją szansę, odsunął się od grupy i przysiadł na oparciu kanapy. 

\- Masz prezent? - spytał cichy głosik, który zaraz się pojawił przy nim. To był Taehyung. Hoseok skrzywił się lekko. 

\- A jak myślisz? - odparł, wpatrując się w przewalające się przed nim tłumy.

\- Oj, hyuuung. Słaby z ciebie fangirl. Zapomniałeś? - pytał dalej chłopak i zajął szybko miejsce na kanapie. Położył głowę na udzie Hobiego. - Mam pomysł...

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj - ostrzegł go Hoseok.

\- Możesz zrobić mu...

\- Nie - Hobi złapał go za włosy i podniósł do góry jego głowę. Taehyung zaczął jęczeć cicho i się wyrywać. Kiedy Hobi miał zdzielić go jeszcze po plecach, żeby zapamiętał i na przyszłość nie przeszkadzał mu w momencie wewnętrznych kryzysów i panikowania, podszedł do nich Yoongi. Hobi puścił Taehyunga równie szybko, jak go podniósł.

\- Co wy robicie? - spytał chłopak, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. Dla postronnego obserwatora wydawać by się mogło, że Yoongi jest totalnie wyluzowany i ma gdzieś, co się wokół dzieje, ale Hoseok wiedział lepiej. Yoongi był pełen jakiejś wewnętrznej energii i podekscytowania. Cały aż od niej chodził. Zdradzało go lekkie podnoszenia na palcach stóp, co jakiś czas i dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, które ukrywał w spodniach. Hobi uśmiechnął się, widząc to. 

\- To ja...przyniosę - powiedział Taehyung, nerwowo wygładzając włosy. - Coś! - dodał w końcu i pobiegł przed siebie, krzycząc do Jimina. Yoongi odwrócił się za nim zdziwiony.

\- A jemu co? - spytał.

\- Dojdziesz za nim? - odparł Hoseok z westchnięciem i zsunął się z oparcia na kanapę. - Bo ja nie - dokończył i poklepał miejsce obok siebie, które zaraz zajął Yoongi. - No to jak tam? Jak było na wakacjach? 

\- Bo ja wiem… - Yoongi zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - Zimno - powiedział w końcu. - Samotnie - dodał. - Zimno - powtórzył. - A u was?

\- Jakoś - odparł z trudem Hobi. Nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć za bardzo i w sumie o czym powiedzieć? O swojej gejo-panice? O rozmowie z Taehyungem? O tym, że tęsknił, ale to wydawało mu się wciąż dość niezrozumiałe i niespodziewane. Pokiwał głową kilka razy. - Ledwie...- dodał po chwili, chociaż sam nie wiedział, co ma na myśli. 

\- Ledwie? - mógł się spodziewać, że ten dobór słów zdziwi Yoongiego.

\- No… - zająknął się. - Ledwie w sensie… Dużo mieliśmy zajęć. Wiesz, jak jest - dodał koślawie. Sam dla siebie brzmiał sztucznie i dziwnie, ale błagał po cichu opatrzność, żeby Yoongi nie ciągnął tego tematu. Spojrzeli na siebie. Yoongi uśmiechnął się do niego. I nie tak jak ostatnio. Półgębkiem, ledwo widocznie. Był to pełen uśmiech. Hoseok dawno nie widział go tak zrelaksowanego i spokojnego. I nie spokojnego w tym swoim zmęczonym, depresyjnym sensie. Inaczej, pozytywniej. Oczy aż świeciły mu się mimo tego, że miał wciąż na sobie czapkę z daszkiem i nie widział ich za dobrze. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Yoongi wydawał się szczęśliwy.

\- Tooo… - powiedział Yoongi, przeciągając ostatnią głoskę. - Doczekam się dzisiaj?

\- Czego? - Hobi aż wyprostował się zdziwiony. Yoongi pokazał ze śmiechem salon, który w międzyczasie zamienił się w restaurację z małym kącikiem do tańczenia, który zdążył opanować już Jungkook. Hoseok omiótł wzrokiem gości. Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, co chłopak miał na myśli.

\- Ach! Życzenia urodzinowe! - wykrzyknął prawie. Yoongi znów zaczął się śmiać na głos. - No tak. O matko, przepraszam - powiedział szybko i złapał chłopaka automatycznie za ręce, co nie było do końca dobrym pomysłem, bo zaraz znów przypomniał mu się Taehyung. Zabrał je szybko zmieszany. - życzenia - powtórzył szybko i spojrzał na chłopaka. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Yoongi. Sto lat i takie tam... Czego tylko sobie zażyczysz - machnął szybko ręką. 

\- Długo nad tym myślałeś, co? - odparł Yoongi. Hobi spuścił szybko wzrok. - Spokojnie - poklepał go po ramieniu. - Przecież się nie obrażę.

\- Zapomniałem o prezencie dla ciebie - powiedział Hoseok, chociaż przed chwilą przysięgał sobie, że mu się nie przyzna i zaraz z rana wyskoczy po coś do sklepu. - Ale jutro pójdziemy na zakupy, wybierzesz co będziesz chciał. Ja płacę! - mówił coraz szybciej. 

\- A jeśli nie chcę nic ze sklepu? - przerwał mu Yoongi. Tej odpowiedzi Hobi się nie spodziewał. Od razu się zamknął. 

\- To znaczy? - spytał cicho, chociaż sam nie wiedział, dlaczego ściszył głos. Yoongi przestał się uśmiechać. Patrzył na niego, mrużąc oczy. W końcu zdjął czapeczkę i rzucił ją na ziemię. 

\- Chodź - powiedział i wstał z miejsca podając Hoseokowi rękę. - Chcę się wreszcie normalnie wyspać - dodał i pociągnął go w stronę sypialni. 


	12. 12

Od czasu urodzin Yoongiego nie zmieniło się właściwie nic. Tak jak to robili od wspólnego powrotu z Japonii, poszli spać na jednym łóżku. Hoseok tradycyjnie spał przy ścianie, Yoongi z brzegu, bo tak łatwiej było mu wstawiać w nocy.

Wszystko inne też zostało bez zmian. No prawie.

Hobi wiedział już trochę więcej o sobie, ale bez względu na to jak długo inni wiercili mu dziurę w brzuchu, postanowił zachować tę wiedzę dla siebie i nie dzielić się nią z Yoongim. Nie teraz, jeszcze nie. Może kiedyś w przyszłości, kiedy będzie gotowy. Na razie był szczęśliwy z tego, co miał i nie chciał w żaden sposób nadwyrężać swojej przyjaźni ze starszym chłopakiem mimo tego, że czuł gdzieś w głębi, że postępuje nie do końca fair. 

Hoseok cieszył się z ich wspólnego czasu i jak tylko mógł odkładał rozmowę na później. Oprócz, czegoś co sam nazywał w swojej głowie, "akceptacji faktu bycia nie do końca hetero", miał też inne odkrycia. Mniejsze i też w pewien sposób dotyczące swojej seksualności.

Tymi małymi spostrzeżeniami dzielił się z innymi członkami grupy często i chętnie. Nie wliczając w to samego Yoongiego rzecz jasna. Po pierwsze doszedł do następującego wniosku, który dla fanów Yoongiego nie był aż taką nowością.

\- Yoongi ma bardzo ciemne oczy - wypalił podczas którejś z posiadówek u Taehyuna i Namjoona. - Podoba mi się. W sensie oko. Oczy - poprawił się. Wysnuł też drugi wniosek, którym podzielił się z Tae.

\- Yoongi ma ładną cerę. Jest taka… jasna i spoko w sumie ta jego cera - powiedział kilka dni później. I na tym ustały jego przemyślenia. Reszta wiązała się raczej z czysto fizycznymi sensacjami typu:

\- Nie mogłem spać pół nocy, bo położył na mnie nogę i nie wiedziałem, co zrobić - narzekał cicho przy śniadaniu Namjoonowi.

\- Nie mogłeś jej...nie wiem. Zabrać z siebie? - zaproponował chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej komórki.

\- A jakbym go obudził? - spytał Hobi. - To co wtedy? Poza tym nie było tak źle. Po prostu… ciepło było.

\- Aha - Namjoon kiwnął głową i na tym urwała się rozmowa.

Mijał właśnie tydzień od powrotu Yoongiego z Japonii. Hoseok cały dzień wymieniał z nim wiadomości na kakao talk.

"Jadłeś coś?"- wysłał rano po wejściu do studia nagrań.

"Nie, ty też coś zjedz"- odesłał mu wiadomość Yoongi, ale zaraz wysłał drugą "Nienawidzę sesji zdjęciowych"

"Jem. A jest cokolwiek co lubisz robić, hyung?" spytał, a potem dodał "Oprócz spania". Widział, jak trzy kropki drgają nerwowo, kiedy Yoongi odpisywał na wiadomość. A potem zniknęły i znów pojawiły się na chwilę. Hobi przygryzł policzek starając się jednocześnie skupić na ekranie laptopa, na którym pojawiały się wiadomości od fanów. Byli właśnie w trakcie Vapp na żywo i nadawali ze studia nagraniowego. Rzucił okiem na komórkę. Kropki zniknęły i już się nie pojawiły. Starał się zwalczyć zawód, ale nie wychodziło mu to do końca. Yoongi odpisał mu dopiero kilka godzin później.

"Wracam do domu. Kończysz?"- Hoseok przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien odpisać. Chciał zacząć mu odpisywać, a potem skasować wiadomość. Tak jak zrobił to rano Yoongi. Jednak po jeszcze dłuższym zastanowieniu taka zemsta wydała mu się głupia. Yoongi nie był niczemu winien. Hobi wiedział, że to on sam z drżącym sercem - nienawidził tego określenia, ale najbardziej pasowało do sytuacji, oczekiwał wiadomości i tylko on to tak przeżywał. Yoongi nie był niczemu winien, tylko głupia nadzieja i wyobraźnia, która nie dawała mu w nocy spać i wymyślała jakieś fantastyczne scenariusze dotyczące ich przyszłości.

"Radio" - odpisał wreszcie i wrzucił komórkę do plecaka, zanim pożegnał się z chłopakami i pojechał do stacji radiowej na dyżur.

Audycja, jak nigdy, dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. Chciał już tylko wrócić do domu i wpełznąć do swojego maskotkowego kokonu, w którym ostatnio cały czas spali z Yoongim. Na szczęście goście potrafili się sobą zająć, więc nie musiał się za bardzo wysilać i jakoś przebrnął przez prawie półtoragodzinny program bez większych problemów.

Kiedy włączył ostatnią piosenkę tego wieczora, odetchnął z ulgą, zdjął słuchawki i wyszedł ze studia. Było już późno. Menager pojechał do siebie taksówką i zostawił mu samochód, żeby mógł wrócić sam do domu. Ostatnio urodziło mu się dziecko i Hobi rozumiał, że nie za bardzo uśmiechało mu się wożenie go przez pół miasta samochodem, a potem powrót, przez drugie pół do siebie. Nawet go to cieszyło. Zupełnie samotne podróże należały dla niego i pozostałych członków członków zespołu do rzadkości i zawsze były przyjmowane przez nich z radością. Trochę czasu dla siebie, z dala od innych. To był luksus, którego nie często zaznawali.

Była już późno, więc nie było za bardzo korków. Fani, o dziwo, też dali mu dziś spokój. Być może to wina pogody. Nie było najcieplej i nawet najtwardsze sztuki zmyły się spod stacji zaraz po programie. Hobi nie narzekał w każdym razie. Dotarł do mieszkania szybko i nie mogąc doczekać się windy, wbiegł kilka pięter sam, dopóki nie zabrakło mu tchu. Gdy dopadł do drzwi, wszystkie światła w mieszkaniu były już pogaszone. O dziwo, nawet Jungkook nie urzędował dziś, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, w salonie, więc w mieszkaniu panowała cisza.

Hobi poczuł lęk. Nie wiedział do końca z czego to wynikało, ale być może właśnie brak dźwięków powodował, że serce zaczęło walić mu jak oszalałe.

\- Przesada - powiedział sam do siebie, zdejmując kurtkę. Odwiesił ją na wieszak i zagapił się na ścianę. Wciąż czuł się dziwnie, ale z całych sił starał się to zignorować. Skopał buty i wszedł do środka. Wciąż cisza. żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków. Hoseok złapał za klamkę do pierwszej sypialni i otworzył ją na kilka centymetrów, żeby zajrzeć do środka. Namjoon spał i jak zwykle pochrapywał cicho, Taehyung też był u siebie. Nic podejrzanego. Hobi upewnił się jeszcze czy na pewno oddycha i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy zaczął iść do siebie, wreszcie coś usłyszał. Jakieś szmery. Automatycznie odwrócił się w stronę sypialni Jina, ale światło u niego było zgaszone. Hoseok odetchnął z ulgą. Nie miał ochoty znów widzieć żadnych podejrzanych słoików na podłodze jego i Yoongiego sypialni. W ogóle nie miał ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki. Dźwięk powtórzył się. A potem znowu. Pokój Jungkooka był w zupełnie innym miejscu, więc jedynym logicznym źródłem podejrzanych hałasów była jego własna sypialnia, spod której drzwi widać było długie smugi słabego, żółtawego światła.

Hobi złapał się na tym, że idzie na palcach. Skradał się do własnej sypialni, wstrzymując oddech. Gdy naciskał wolno klamkę, wiedział już, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Ostatnio taka nocna wycieczka skończyła się dla niego traumą do końca życia.

W pokoju paliła się nocna lampka Jimina, więc wszystko było doskonale widoczne. Górne łóżko było puste, co normalnie nie byłoby dziwne, bo należało do niego i Jimin miał tam zakaz wstępu. Z drugiej strony jednak było dziwne, bo kiedy łóżka nie zajmował go Hoseok, a nawet kiedy je zajmował, zawsze był w nim Yoongi. Dolne posłanie za to nie było puste, było wręcz przepełnione, bo oprócz Jimina był na nim ktoś jeszcze. W pierwszym odruchu Hobi pomyślał, że może to Taehyung, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że przed chwilą widział go w jego własnym pokoju.

Yoongi leżał na łóżku oparty o poduszki i nie zauważył Hoseoka. Wydawał się wyluzowany. Wręcz pewny siebie. Może trochę za pewny. Patrzył wprost przed siebie z determinacją i lekkim uśmiechem. Wprost na Jimina, który siedział mu prawie na brzuchu i zakrywał twarz rękoma, śmiejąc się cicho. Hobi znał to spojrzenie. Takie spojrzenie Jimin zawsze sprzedawał, gdy chciał coś dostać. To było to spojrzenie, na które każdy leciał. Lekko przymknięte oczy, które Jimin sam nazywał swoją przepustką do wszystkiego, wpatrywały się w chłopaka pod sobą. Hoseok nawet z tej odległości i przy tak słabym świetle widział jego różowe policzki prawie schowane w rękawach za dużego swetra, który dostał od Taehyunga za kasę z dramy. I te małe palce i ręce, których teraz nienawidził z całego serca i gdyby mógł to uciąłby je mu zaraz od razu. Jimin podniósł się lekko na nogach poprawiając pozycję i dopiero wtedy Hobi zauważył jego przyciasne spodnie, które młodszy chłopak wyniósł kiedyś sesji. Może raczej spodenki od mundurka, bo nie można było nazwać tego pełnoprawnymi spodniami. Hoseok zamarł.

Ręka Yoongiego była na tych za ciasnych spodenkach, nie wiedział, co się dzieje z drugą, ale podejrzewał, że spoczywa po jego drugiej stronie Jimina w podobnej pozycji. Czuł, jak coś w żołądku wywraca mu się na drugą stronę. A potem Yoongi złapał go za kołnierz i Jimin, wciąż się śmiejąc, poleciał do przodu. Yoongi wydawał się być zdeterminowany, Hoseok widział to w linii jego ust, które powoli, powoli… Nie mógł na to dłużej patrzeć. Odsunął się szybko od drzwi, starając się nie narobić hałasu. Przez chwilę stał przy drzwiach, zakrywając usta. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Miał ochotę rozwalić Jimina. Miał ochotę też zacząć płakać i uciec stąd jak najszybciej. I zatłuc Jimina, ale to mógł zrobić trochę później. Na razie musiał wyjść z domu.

Jak najszybciej i jak najciszej wydostał się z domu. Nie ubrał się najlepiej. Wziął jakiekolwiek buty, bluzę, też nie swoją i wybiegł na dwór. Noc była zimna i kiedy wypadł z bloku, widział jeszcze chmurki pary, które próbowały mu towarzyszyć. Był jednak dla nich za szybki. Biegł dalej przed siebie i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. Nie było od czego uciekać. Jednak coś mówiło mu, że powinien biec. Robił to więc, tak długo, aż w końcu nie miał już siły. Dopiero kiedy kolana same zaczęły się pod nim uginać, zorientował się, gdzie jest.

Siedziba Big Hit żarzyła się od środka zielonkawym światłem wyjść ewakuacyjnych. Hoseok ścisnął klucze, które jakimś cudem zgarnął przed wyjściem z domu. 


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next update w czwarteczek, a w piątunio nowy fik :)

Trzask drzwi, a potem dźwięk przekręcanego w drzwiach klucza to były dwie pierwsze rzeczy, które Hobi usłyszał tuż po przebudzeniu.

Otworzył wolno oczy, narzekając cicho pod nosem. Lustrzana ściana sali do tańca przywitała go tysiącem jego własnych odbić. Widział w niej swoje zdrętwiałe, wykrzywione pod dziwnym kątem ciało leżące na drewnianej, niewygodnej podłodze. Sam nie mógł się sobie nadziwić, jak był w stanie zasnąć w takiej pozycji, a zwłaszcza w takim miejscu. Na samym środku sali, pod zapaloną samotną lampą. Miał przecież swój własny, prywatny pokój nagrań w wytwórni, a w nim wygodną sofę, ale mimo tego kiedy wszedł do budynku wczoraj w nocy, salka była pierwszym miejscem, do którego skierował swoje kroki i już tam został. Nie miał zamiaru tam zasypiać, nie miał zamiaru nawet zostawać tam aż do samego rana, ale tu zawsze czuł się najbezpieczniej i tu najłatwiej mu się myślało.

\- O ja pierdole...- westchnął, zbierając się wolno z podłogi. Potarł ręką kark, krzywiąc się. - O matko… - narzekał dalej, wstając. Spojrzał znów na swoje odbicie. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak się czuł. Podpuchnięte oczy, każdy włos w inną stronę, wymiętolone ubrania. Kiedy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z hukiem, odebrał to jako sygnał do pójścia pod prysznic. Nie był przygotowany jeszcze na spotkanie z kimkolwiek i zamierzał oddalić to od siebie najbardziej jak to możliwe. Zabrał w miarę szybko swoje ubrania z garderoby i zamknął się w łazience. Mył się na automacie. Włosy, twarz, zęby, reszta ciała. Równie mechanicznie się ubrał.

Mimo tego, że spędził noc w swoim ulubionym miejscu rozmyślań, nie doszedł do jakichkolwiek konkretnych wniosków oprócz takiego, że nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim do końca myśleć i nie wiedział, co ma dalej robić i jak się zachowywać.

Wiedział tylko, że było mu głupio, że tak szybko wybiegł z mieszkania. Z perspektywy czasu, kiedy siedział od kilku godzin w klęczącej pozycji w sali i przyszło zmęczenie, które dziś odczuwał w każdym mięśniu w nogach, wydało mu się to głupie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wybiegł.

Mógł przecież zostać i spędzić tą noc spokojnie na kanapie albo w pokoju Yoongiego, ale zamiast tego wypadł z domu niesiony przez masakryczne ilości adrenaliny i uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy zamknął drzwi do wytwórni. Dziś mieli intensywny grafik. Dlatego Hobi przeklinał swoją własną bezmyślność, impulsywność i głupotę, susząc włosy.

Co do Yoongiego i Jimina. Tu sprawa się komplikowała i pojawiały się znaki zapytania, na które wciąż nie był gotowy.

Był zawiedziony Yoongim, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien. Nikt nic nikomu nie obiecywał. Nie było żadnych wielkich wyznań. Żadnej rozmowy. Po prostu.

Yoongi wrócił, wróciła stara rutyna. Hoseok nie powiedział mu do jakich wniosków doszedł, kiedy ten drugi był w Japonii, a właściwie nie doszedł, ale został oświecony przez resztę chłopaków.

Nie powinien więc czuć się zawiedziony. To, że przerastała go prosta rozmowa, było jego własną winą i wiedział, że nie powinien przenosić swojej złości i frustracji na starszego chłopaka. Jednak mimo to kiedy o nim myślał, wszystko aż go bolało.

Zwłaszcza kiedy przypominało mu się, w jakiej pozie został ostatnio Yoongiego. Ten lekki, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Hobiego aż rozsadzało od środka. Czuł wręcz fizyczny ból. Na skórze, między oczami, w udach, na ustach. Czuł to w każdym, nawet najmniejszym stawie. Wbijał sobie wtedy krótko obcięte paznokcie w sam środek dłoni, ale to nie pomagało. Było jeszcze gorzej. Ból nie koncentrował się w jednym miejscu, ale roznosił się po całym ciele. Hoseok czuł się prawie tak, jak podczas ataków stresu, które atakowały jego stawy, ale to nie było to. Wiedział o tym. Wtedy ciało nieruchomiało i mógł tylko leżeć i gapić się w sufit. To kurestwo, bo tylko tak potrafił określić to, co działo się w jego klatce piersiowej, było gorsze. Mógł mówić, mógł chodzić, ale zimny, powodujący to dziwne mrowienie i drętwienie karku ból gdzieś za uszami zostawał. I towarzyszył mu nawet teraz, kiedy ze złością układał włosy i spryskiwał je lakierem. Wiedział, że to bezsensowne, bo zaraz dorwie go jego charakteryzatorka i fryzjerka, ale i tak to robił. Musiał jakoś zmarnować czas i oddalić moment spotkania z resztą zespołu. Zwłaszcza z Jiminem.

Tu mózg Hobiego naprawdę przestawał pracować. Pojawiała się pustka. I to taka, od której kręciło mu się w głowie. Kiedy próbował ją jakoś nazwać i nadać jej kształt, ubrać jakoś w słowa zaczynał się sam na siebie wściekać.

Aż zaczął mocniej rozczesywać włosy.

Nigdy, w żadnym scenariuszu jaki przewidywał dla samego siebie, Jimin nie pojawiał się jako jakiekolwiek...no właśnie. Zagrożenie? Antybohater? Jimin był jego najlepszym kumplem. Żyli ze sobą, mieszkali, przeżywali mniejsze i większe kryzysy razem. Zawsze byli razem. Nawet pokój mieli wspólny.

Nikt tak jak Jimin nie był w stanie odczytywać jego nastroju. A teraz...Hoseok sam nie wiedział, co o nim myśleć i jak ma się zachować, kiedy go dziś spotka.

Frustrowało go to. Był zawiedziony sam sobą, że wścieka się na młodszego chłopaka. Jimin był rodziną, która go zawsze wspierała. Jeśli on i Yoongi mieli być razem, Hobi wiedział, że to zaakceptuje. Mimo tego, że cichy głosik w głowie podpowiadał mu takie rzeczy, od których robiło mu się niedobrze. Pół nocy walczył z tym głosikiem i wiedział, że będzie musiał walczyć dalej. Zwłaszcza, że słyszał, jak młodszy chłopak wydziera się już na dole, wołając jego imię. Mało nie złamał szczotki, którą wkładał na swoje miejsce.

\- Oddychaj - powiedział sam do siebie uspokajająco. Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami łazienki. Była ósma rano, więc spał może jakąś godzinę, może trochę dłużej. Nawet nie spojrzał na siebie w lustrze przed wyjściem. Wiedział, że i tak wygląda, jakby coś go przejechało.

\- Oi! Jung Hoseok - zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. Taehyung stał koło schodów prowadzących na dół i machał już do niego. - J-Hobi....Hobi!!! - Hoseok miał ochotę cofnąć się do łazienki, jednak wiedział już, że było za późno. Młodszy chłopak był już przy nim. Objął go jedną ręką i ścisnął mocno, podnosząc na chwilę z podłogi. - Ej, co się nie odzywasz? Krzyczymy i krzyczymy do ciebie.

\- Byłem w kiblu - odburknął Hobi, odsuwając się. Taehyung uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Widzę, że jesteś dziś w wyjątkowo pozytywnym nastroju, hyung - powiedział. - Brałeś prysznic?

\- Hmmm… Nie widać? - odparł i przewiesił sobie mokry ręcznik przez ramię.

\- Spałeś tu? - pytał dalej Taehyung, ale Hoseok machnął ręką niecierpliwie.

\- Muszę coś zjeść - wyminął go szybko, ale ten szedł za nim jak pies i dalej zadawał pytania.

\- Pracowałeś? Tańczyłeś? - Hobi nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju i jedyne na co miał ochotę teraz oprócz porannego ramenu, to krzyczenie. Nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na pytania chłopaka i tłumaczyć się, a co gorsza kłamać. Tego nie lubił najbardziej. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy był przy drzwiach kuchni. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę młodszego.

\- Nie masz przypadkiem wizyty u fryzjera dzisiaj o ósmej trzydzieści? - spytał i podał mu swój wilgotny ręcznik. - Weź to i powieś gdzieś - dodał jeszcze na koniec i zamknął przed zaskoczonym chłopakiem drzwi od kuchni. Odczekał chwilę. Kiedy usłyszał, jak kroki oddalają się, westchnął i ociągając się, poszedł do lodówki. To będzie ciężki dzień. Wiedział to już, kiedy zobaczył siebie samego w lustrze z rana. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dzień skończy się w miarę szybko. Mieli dziś tyle zaplanowane, że było to nawet możliwe. W wirze pracy, Hoseok często zapominał o upływającym czasie.

Otworzył lodówkę i zaczął szperać w niej w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek zdatnego do jedzenia. Stare mleko, kimchi,  jajka jeszcze w dacie nadającej się do spożycia...

\- Nie wróciłeś na noc do domu - Hobi aż podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy Yoongi stanął obok niego. Nie usłyszał, kiedy wszedł przez drugie drzwi prowadzące do kuchni ze starej części budynku. Ich lodówka była na tyle głośna, że czasem słychać było ją na nagraniach, więc nie powinno go dziwić, że nie usłyszał otwieranych drzwi. Jednak mimo to złapał się za serce i zamknął drzwiczki lodówki z hukiem.

\- Matko - powiedział pod nosem cicho i spojrzał na starszego chłopaka. Wyglądał dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Był wyspany, w porównaniu z Hoseokiem. Był już nawet umalowany i uczesany. Ale nie ubrany na wyjście do telewizji. Miał na sobie bluzę z wczoraj wieczora, co Hobi zauważył ze ściśniętym żołądkiem. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie nerwowo. - Nie wróciłem… - odparł chłodno, kiedy odzyskał głos. Yoongi pokiwał wolno głową.

\- Nagrywałeś? - spytał.

\- A co cię to obchodzi - Hoseok nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć. Pomyślał to, ale jego usta zrobiły swoje. Skrzywił się, słysząc jak ostro zabrzmiał. - Nieważne - znów machnął niecierpliwie ręką, co zaczynało już mu wchodzić w nawyk.

\- Coś się stało? - pytał dalej Yoongi. Wyjął ręce z kieszeni bluzy i stanął trochę bliżej, co Hobi przyjął jako sygnał do zrobienia kroku w tył. Kiedy do kuchni wszedł Jimin i Jungkook śpiewając coś głośno, Hobi znów wybiegł. Tym razem z kuchni. 


	14. 14

Złość od zawsze była głównym motorem napędowym Yoongiego. 

Tak było odkąd pamiętał. Jeśli nie potrafił czegoś zrobić i nie wychodziło mu to, jeśli tylko dobrze się wkurzył, złość pomagała mu iść dalej. W szkole i w codziennym życiu była jego najlepszym kumplem i najlepszą nauczycielką. Tarczą, za którą się chował. Złość popychała go do przodu, motywowała do dalszej walki. Kiedy nie miał pracy i walczył o przeżycie w nowym, wielkim mieście, kiedy walczył o miejsce w Big Hicie, o miejsce w zespole. O samego siebie. Złość, chroniła go i pomagała mu. Yoongi był więc zły zawsze i wszędzie. Na każdego i na wszystko. 

Pozostawiało to jednak bolesne skutki uboczne. Ciągnęło za sobą konsekwencje, które Yoongi starał się akceptować jako cenę sukcesu, który jej zawdzięczał. Jednak nie zawsze mu to wychodziło. Zwłaszcza kiedy przychodziło samozwątpienie albo wyrzuty sumienia za coś, co powiedział albo zrobił, słuchając się złości. Wtedy ogarniała go apatia, bo nie był w stanie zmotywować siebie do dalszych działań. Albo czysta, niekontrolowana nienawiść do samego siebie. W takich chwilach czuł się najpodlej i najgorzej. Wtedy bardzo często poddawał się i nie był w stanie zapobiec temu, co działo się później. 

Kiedy pierwszy raz wylądował na kozetce był w pierwszej klasie liceum. Przyprowadzili go tam rodzice. Oboje tak samo zapłakani, oboje tak samo przerażeni. Zwłaszcza, że Yoongi w napadzie szału okaleczył sobie tak ręce jakąś rozbitą butelką, a potem uderzył nimi w ścianę. Było tak źle, że cudem poskładali mu je do kupy. Do dziś miał po tym blizny, ale jak to mówią - czas leczy rany. Tutaj też tak było.

Pokiereszowane dłonie zrosły się, intensywna rodzinna terapia trwała. Miesiąc, a potem kolejny i kolejny. Lekarz wciąż obiecywał poprawę. Najpierw spotykali się raz w tygodniu, potem dwa, a w końcu trzy. A potem z dnia na dzień w ogóle przestali przychodzić. Yoongi nie dawał oznak poprawy. Dopiero kiedy rodzice zostawili go samemu sobie i upływowi czasu psychika chłopaka, tak jak jego ręce, zaczęła dochodzić do siebie. Yoongi czuł się lepiej. Yoongi znów był zły. 

Yoongi był znów Yoongim. 

Przez dłuższy czas było dobrze, ale kiedy złość przestała go motywować w treningach, w tańczeniu, w nauce rapowania, przyszło zwątpienie. I tak jak wtedy przejęło kontrolę nad całym jego życiem. Tylko Namjoon, z całego zespołu, wiedział i widział, co się wtedy z nim działo. Czasem, kiedy nie mógł w nocy zasnąć, ten dzień wracał do niego we wspomnieniach. Wciąż się tego wstydził, wciąż było mu głupio. Mimo tego, że Namjoon chyba z milion razy zapewniał go, że nic się nie stało i że wszystko rozumie. 

Tak jak przed koncertem w Japonii, tak i wtedy, Namjoon i Yoongi mieli mieć występ. Jako duet raperów, w jakiejś zapyziałej i starej sali koncertowej. Nie byli jedynymi uczestnikami, ale jedynymi z prawie trzydziestu osób występujących tego dnia i właśnie wtedy złość wyparowała z Yoongiego i raptem poczuł się zupełnie sam. Nie wyszli na scenę. Yoongi uderzył wtedy Namjoona, a potem już nie za bardzo pamiętał, co się stało. Wylądował wtedy w szpitalu i tylko dzięki uporowi młodszego chłopaka, stanął w miarę szybko na własnych nogach. Namjoon był przy nim ciągle. Odwiedzał go, mówił do niego, czytał mu, konsultował z nim kolejne teksty piosenek. Z perspektywy czasu Yoongi mógł przyznać, że to był moment zwrotny. Namjoon go zmiękczył, pokazał mu, że można inaczej iść do celu. 

Od tej pory złość pojawiała się sporadycznie. I tylko w obecności jakiś osobników. Coraz rzadziej była jego doradcą i coraz mniej czuł, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Jednak nigdy nie odeszła na dobre, zawsze czuł ją podskórnie. Gdzieś na karku. Nauczył się ją po prostu lepiej kontrolować.

Kiedy poznał Hoseoka, Yoongi od razu wiedział, że sporo ich łączy. Mimo tego, że dla osób z zewnątrz byli zupełnymi przeciwieństwami. On, cichy, gburowaty i na uboczu. Hobi, głośny, wesoły i prawie zawsze w centrum zainteresowania, to Yoongi wiedział, że jest inaczej. Byli bardzo podobni do siebie. Mieli tyle samo pasji do tego, co robili. Wkładali we wszystko całą swoją energię. Poza tym obaj byli również jednakowo wkurzeni. Jednakowo źli na wszystko. 

Hoseok jednak był o wiele zdolniejszym aktorem i ukrywał to o wiele lepiej. Kiedy Yoongi to odkrył, uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem. Wiedział już, że znalazł sobie przyjaciela. 

Czas płynął, zespół rozrastał się. Do ich dormu dołączył Jin, potem Jimin i Taehyung, a na końcu Jungkook. Praca, cały czas praca. Kiedy sama pasja nie wystarczała, żeby iść dalej, energia reszty chłopaków dawała mu kopa. Dalej i dalej. Aby do celu. A kiedy to nie pomagało dotrzymać kroku ich szalonemu grafikowi, złość znów przejęła stery. Jednak tak jak zwykle bywało, Yoongi musiał oddać jej coś w zamian. I znów przyszło załamanie. 

Jeśli miał być szczery, kiedy leżał na podłodze w hotelowej sypialni po pechowym koncercie w Japonii i gapił się bezmyślnie w okno, patrząc na swoje własne odbicie, myślał o tym, że to już koniec. Już nie ma nic do oddania, nie wstanie. Nie da rady już nigdy tego zrobić.

A potem przyszedł Hobi i jak nigdy nic… żył dalej. Nie roztkliwiał się nad nim jak rodzice, jak Namjoon, jak lekarze. Po prostu przyszedł do pokoju i życie płynęło dalej. I o dziwo, Yoongiego nie zjadła czarna dziura, nie nadszedł koniec świata, Yoongi wciąż żył. Hoseok też żył. Wciąż się śmiał, wciąż był zły, wciąż był solidny i tak jak zawsze, był przy nim. Dopiero wtedy Yoongi przyjrzał się Hobiemu. Tak naprawdę się przyjrzał. 

Nie był wielkiego bam jakie widział w dramach. Żadnych miękkich kolan i omdleń w stylu książek sióstr Bronte, w których zaczytywał się Namjoon, a które Yoongi mu po kryjomu podbierał. Yoongi mógł to raczej porównać bardziej do fali, ale nie sztormowej, wysokiej i groźnej. To wyglądało raczej jak fala przypływu, której nigdy nie zauważył, bo stał zapatrzony w cel przed sobą; zdobyć nagrodę, zdobyć uznanie, wybić się, nie zawieść fanów, nie zawieść rodziny. To wszystko było gdzieś na horyzoncie, a on w tym czasie brnął już po pas w wodzie i nawet tego nie zauważył.

Yoongi starał przypomnieć sobie konkretny punkt, w którym sobie uświadomił, że coś się w jego życiu zmieniło, jednak nie potrafił podać tego zrobić. Umykał mu gdzieś między zdarzeniami. Mógł za to powiedzieć z pewnością, kiedy zorientował się, że nie ma już odwrotu. Hobi jadł wtedy ryż i wgapiał się w jakiś durny program na laptopie. 

Yoongi nie pamiętał już na co był całe życie zły. Wiedział tylko, że poczuł się wtedy bardzo mały i bardzo, ale to bardzo homo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki przerywnik z Yoongim w roli głównej. W sobotę wrzucam ostatni rozdział T_____T.
> 
> A już jutro nowy fanficzeł. Mindnight Sun, będzie miał 15 rozdziałów, ale jest o wiele dłuższy. AU-uniwerkowo-licealne. Grupa przyjaciół na wakacyjnym wyjeździe, trochę w stylu Bon Voyage z horrorowym twistem w tle. Main pairing: Vkook, possible: Yoonseok.  
> No i tyle. Do jutra!


	15. 15

\- Rzeczy przychodzą i odchodzą, hyung - powiedział Hobi pod nosem, cytując Taehyunga sprzed kilku miesięcy. Siedział wykończony na podłodze sali prób, starając się uspokoić oddech. - Przychodzą i odchodzą - powtórzył i zamknął oczy. 

Chłopaki już dawno poszli do domu, a on dalej siedział w dusznej salce i powtarzał w kółko ten sam układ. Wciąż coś było nie tak. Miał wrażenie, że cały czas jest poza rytmem. A może nie był? Może to było po prostu zmęczenie? W końcu od tygodnia piłował te same kroki. Nie wracał nawet do domu. W sumie odkąd wybiegł z kuchni nie pojawiał się tam za często. Nie mógł dalej patrzeć na Jimina i Yoongiego. Starał się, naprawdę się starał. Zwłaszcza podczas wywiadów i programów w telewizji, na próbach też. I tych tanecznych i tych wokalnych, ale na samą myśl, że miałby z nimi spać w jednym mieszkaniu robiło mu się słabo. Dlatego znajdował sobie wymówki. A to musi nagrywać, a to radio się przeciągnęło i został już na noc u kolegi, który mieszka blisko. Ale tak naprawdę to wracał tutaj. Pod tą jedyną działającą lampę i tańczył. Tańczył tak długo, aż kręciło mu się w głowie i zbierało na wymioty. 

Yoongi próbował z nim porozmawiać i to nawet kilka razy, ale Hoseok nie dawał mu okazji. Innym też, chociaż reszta zespołu tak naprawdę jakoś mocno nie próbowała dowiedzieć, co się wtedy stało i dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowywał. Bali się. Wiedzieli jaki Hobi potrafi być nieznośny, kiedy miał kiepski humor i nie chcieli doprowadzać go do tego stanu. 

Hoseok otworzył oczy, w sali było ciemno, a potem znowu zapaliło się światło. Zamrugał nerwowo i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, w których stał Taehyung.

\- O...sorry. Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze siedzisz - powiedział zaskoczony. - Światło było zapalone - wyjaśnił i pokazał na lampę. 

\- Mmm..- Hobi pokiwał głową. - Pracuję jeszcze.

\- Wciąż - poprawił go młodszy chłopak i zamknął za sobą drzwi, wchodząc do środka. - Wyglądasz jak gówno - powiedział, kiedy stanął tuż przy nogach Hoseoka. Hobi uśmiechnął się zamykając oczy.

\- No co ty powiesz - odparł i westchnął cicho. Przez chwilę myślał, że Taehyung zaraz się pożegna i da mu spokój, ale chłopak wciąż stał nad nim z rękami kieszeniach i patrzył na niego z góry.

\- Ho-so-kiee… musisz iść do domu wreszcie - powiedział wolno i klęknął przed starszym chłopakiem. - Słyszysz mnie, hyung? Nie zasypiaj jak do ciebie mówię.

\- Wcale nie zasypiam - zaprzeczył Hobi, otwierając oczy. - Odpoczywam. Muszę skończyć układ…- zaczął, ale Taehyung klasnął głośno w dłonie, przerywając mu.

\- Dom - powiedział.

\- Muszę...

\- Dom - powtórzył głośniej i podał mu rękę. Hoseokowi zajęło dłuższą chwilę zorientowanie się, o co chłopakowi chodzi. Dopiero po jakimś czasie chwiejnie wstał na własnych nogach i od razu oparł się  o ścianę. Taehyung uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie ciesz się tak - powiedział Hobi. - Jeszcze nie mogę iść do domu. Mogę się przejść po wodę.

\- Hyung...

\- No chodź, odprowadzę cię do drzwi - dodał i wyszedł pierwszy z sali. Nawet nie czekał na Taehyunga. Jak na automacie szedł przez kolejne korytarze, po schodach. A potem przez kolejny korytarz i w górę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że stoi przed swoim własnym studiem. Naprawdę musiał być zmęczony. Taehyung za nim nie poszedł. Nie słyszał jego kroków na korytarzu. Hoseok westchnął głośno, a potem otworzyły się drzwi do studia nagrań Yoongiego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa. Hobi nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, znów miał ochotę uciec, ale kiedy patrzył na podkrążone oczy chłopaka, nogi same odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Widział, że Yoongi się go tu nie spodziewa. Sam był zdziwiony. Wyprostował się tak bardzo, że Hoseok miał wrażenie, że zaraz połamie sobie kręgosłup. Yoongi zamrugał kilka razy nerwowo i równie nerwowo odchrząknął, starając się zamaskować zaskoczenie. 

\- Ja...- zaczął Hobi, powietrze było ciężkie od napięcia - Ja...- powtórzył. Nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, wiedział tylko tyle, że musi to zrobić. Przerwać jakoś tę ciszę. 

\- Wracasz do domu? - wyręczył go Yoongi. Zamknął ostrożnie za sobą drzwi i podrapał się szybko po policzku. Nie patrzył wcale na chłopaka, co wydało się Hoseokowi dziwne, ale trochę go uspokoiło. 

\- Ja...no nie bardzo - powiedział wreszcie. Wydawało się, że Yoongi wstrzymał oddech. - Ty?

\- No, też nie bardzo - odparł starszy chłopak, wciąż patrząc na buty Hobiego. Hoseok aż spojrzał na dół. Wyglądały normalnie. Nie były za specjalnie czyste, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego wydają się takie interesujące. Na próbę poruszył stopami, ale Yoongi ani drgnął. - To...

\- Ja już pójdę, nie będę ci przeszkadzać - powiedział szybko i minął go, idąc szybko do swojego pokoju. Nie za prędko, żeby Yoongi nie zauważył, że jest niespokojny i nie za wolno, żeby nie zdążył go złapać i zacząć zadawać niewygodnych pytań w stylu. "Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz" "A jak odzywasz to jesteś dla mnie chujem". Hoseok zapomniał jednak, jak zwinny potrafił być Yoongi. Jak na osobę, która większość życia spędzała w pozycji horyzontalnej, potrafił być zaskakująco szybki. Kiedy Hobi chciał złapać za klamkę do własnego pokoju, stanął przed nim i sam złapał za nią, uniemożliwiając mu otwarcie drzwi. Hobi spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Yoongi wciąż wydawał mu się zmęczony, ale też zły czego dawno nie widział u chłopaka - Co? - spytał. 

\- O co ci chodzi? - odparł Yoongi. 

\- O co tobie chodzi, wpuść mnie - Hoseok odsunął się od drzwi. Powoli zaczynało rosnąć mu ciśnienie, a zawsze kiedy tak się działo, jedyną jego reakcją obronną był atak. Bał się Yoongiego. Może nie jego samego, bo nawet kiedy drugi chłopak miał kiepski humor, to radził sobie z nim całkiem nieźle, ale bał się jego pytań. Bał się też swoich odpowiedzi. Nie był na nie gotowy. Tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie, ale kiedy Yoongi zastawił bardziej drzwi, jego pierwotny instynkt zaczynał brać górę. Zacisnął mocniej pięści i odsunął się jeszcze bardziej od chłopaka. Yoongi wiedział jak go zdenerwować, wiedział jak go sprowokować. W końcu znali się tyle lat. 

\- Odsuń się - powiedział w miarę spokojnie. Zero reakcji. Yoongi spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się słabo. 

\- Nie - odparł chłopak tym swoim charakterystycznym zachrypniętym głosem, o którym Hobi jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu układał piosenki, a który teraz nienawidził. Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Hoseok miał ochotę krzyczeć. W sumie sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Czuł, że jest w pułapce i nie wiedział, jak się z niej wydostać. Nienawidził tego uczucia, wtedy zawsze zaczynał świrować.

\- Albo wiesz...- powiedział wreszcie. Głos drżał mu lekko - Nie...nieważne. Idę do domu - odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie. Znów miał ochotę biec, ale powstrzymywał się ostatkiem sił. Zrobił kilka w miarę prostych i nieśpiesznych kroków, kiedy znów odezwał się Yoongi.

\- Jesteś idiotą - powiedział głośno. Trampki Hobiego zapiszczały głośno, kiedy zahamował. Mimo, że na korytarzu, na którym stali, nie paliło się światło miał wrażenie, że pomieszczeie raptem rozświetliło się wszystkimi żarówkami. Te dwa krótkie słowa zabrały mu ochotę do ucieczki. Adrenalina znów uderzyła. Czuł ją na policzkach i w uszach. Aż zrobiło mu się zimno. - Mam to jeszcze raz powtórzyć? - mówił dalej Yoongi. - Jesteś głupkiem Hoseok, serio...- Hobi stał wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami. Chciał się spytać, o co mu chodzi, ale żaden dźwięk nie chciał wydostać się z jego ust. Był zbyt zaskoczony. - I zajebiście słabym podglądaczem - Hoseok odzyskał wtedy władzę w języku.

\- Co ty pierdolisz? - spytał i odwrócił się szybko. Teraz był zły. 

\- To co powiedziałem. Chujowym wręcz, Hobi - Yoongi uśmiechnął się do niego. To zbiło go z tropu. Aż dał krok w tył. Yoongi był zaraz przy nim, więc na niewiele się to zdało. Stał teraz bliżej poręczy schodów, prawie przyciśnięty do niej, a Yoongi przed nim podniósł się na palcach nóg i opadł, zadowolony z siebie. I tak kilka razy. Cały aż chodził od zadowolenia. Hoseok to widział i nie wiedział, czy powinien się niepokoić, czy nie. 

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział wreszcie, obserwując chłopaka przed sobą. 

\- Jimin...- Hobi aż się skrzywił. Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale to było silniejsze od niego. - Jimin - powtórzył chłopak. - Zabrał mi wtedy komórkę.

\- Hm? - spytał Hoseok, chociaż dźwięk, który wydał z siebie, bardziej przypominał jęk niż pytanie. 

\- Kiedy przyszedłeś do pokoju - mówił dalej Yoongi. - Tej nocy, kiedy wróciłeś z nagrania w radio. Jimin zabrał mi komórkę i przeczytał nasze wiadomości - Hobi znów się skrzywił.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać - powiedział słabym głosem. Yoongi złapał go za łokieć. Od razu strzepnął jego rekę. Może trochę za mocno, bo aż jego samego to zabolało, ale nie dbał o to.  - Nie, Yoongi. To...- westchnął i zamknął na chwilę oczy. - To..naprawdę. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Spytałeś się mnie wtedy...

\- Matko, Suga. Daj mi spokój! - Hoseok prawie krzyknął. Wiedział, że Yoongi nienawidził, kiedy Hobi mówił tak do niego, kiedy byli sami, ale nie chciał słuchać tłumaczeń chłopaka. Wiedział, że to go zamknie. Nie miał siły na nic. A zwłaszcza na wysłuchiwanie zwierzeń Yoongiego o Jiminie i nie chciał wiedzieć, jak ta historia się kończy. 

\- Spytałeś się, co bardziej lubię od spania. I wtedy odpisałem, ale nie wysłałem wiadomości - Yoongi mówił dalej, nie zrażając się, a potem powiedział coś, przez co Hoseok myślał przez moment, że stracił słuch. Usłyszał tylko te dwa słowa. - Ciebie lubię - dopiero wtedy odkleił wzrok od ziemi i spojrzał na chłopaka przed sobą. 

\- Co? - spytał. Coś musiało mu się przesłyszeć. 

\- O matko Hobi - Yoongi przewrócił oczami. - Muszę? Serio? - spytał, ale Hoseok nawet nie mrugnął. Na razie walczył ze sobą, żeby nie ześlizgnąć się po ścianie i nie upaść na podłogę. - Lubie cię. Ciebie, nie Jimina - dodał głośniej i agresywniej, więc może jednak wkurzył się za użycie ksywy. Przez moment Hoseok myślał, że nie zdało to egzaminu, ale kiedy spojrzał na Yoongiego widział, że jest zły. Aż cały chodził, ale nie tak jak przed chwilą. Radośnie. Był zirytowany i to bardzo. 

\- Nie rozumiem - Hobiemu nie kleiło się nic. Ani zły Yoongi przed nim, ani to co mówił. - Yoongi, ja nie wiem, co ty do mnie mówisz - powiedział prawie płaczliwie. Widział, jak Yoongi zaciska mocniej wargi. Były aż białe, a potem Yoongi pociągnął go w swoją stronę za bluzę i Hoseok dał krok do przodu. I kolejny. Przez moment nie wiedział, co się działo. Niby wszystko działo się szybko, ale z drugiej strony masakrycznie wolno. Pamiętał każdy szczegół. Jego ciało było sztywne i jak z waty. Jak nie jego. Jego trampki strasznie chlapały. To pamiętał najbardziej. Dźwięk trampek na korytarzu odbijający się echem aż do studia Namjoona. 

Yoongi był coraz bliżej. Był wciąż zły, ale też w jakiś sposób spokojny. Skoncentrowany, podsunął pomocnie mózg Hoseokowi. Miał na sobie zieloną kurtkę, która w tym momencie wydawała mu się tak zielona jak jego oczy, chociaż wiedział, że oczy Yoongiego są brązowe i to było głupie spostrzeżenie i nie mógł tego widzieć. A potem raptem jego ciało się zatrzymało i to nie z własnej woli, bo Yoongi go złapał. I to nawet nie za drugą rękę albo chociaż łokieć. Te już dawno puścił. Hoseok poczuł ręke starszego chłopaka gdzieś na karku, a drugą chyba na ramieniu, ale nie był pewien. Nic już nie czuł. Tylko usta Yoongiego, który uśmiechnął się, kiedy ich zęby zderzyły się przy pierwszej próbie pocałunku. A potem nie był już pewien, gdzie jest Yoongi, a gdzie jest on sam. Jakimś cudem raptem znalazł się przy zimnej ścianie po drugiej stronie korytarza, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nic już mu nic nie przeszkadzało. Nawet za duża kurtka Yoongiego przez którą nie mógł go dobrze objąć, ani włosy wpadające mu do oczy. Ważne, że Yoongi był ciepły. I był z nim i przy nim. I zawsze będzie.

 

*KONIEC*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nie prima aprilis! Może kiedyś dopiszę epilog, ale póki co muszę dokończyć Midnight Sun, które możecie znaleźć na moim profilu i jeszcze kilka innych rozgrzebanych rzeczy. Dziękuję za kudosy i czytanie!   
> Jakby ktoś chciał pogadać, czy coś to można mnie znaleźć na twitterze @catonecstasy   
> Buziaki i jeszcze raz dzięki i... zapraszam do czytania Midnight Sun!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on wattpad: @catonecstasy


End file.
